Crimson and Dusk
by Xishmish
Summary: Set in new moon after Edward leaves Alice returns to protect Bella, but after months of long night talks and sleep overs something begins to hunt them. Rated T might slightly turn into M
1. Bed side Angel

Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock, enjoy your read.

Mood song: Quiet By Lights.

INT BELLA'S ROOM

I've never given much thought to how I would die… but dying in the place of someone I love… seems like a good way to go.

_Bella's words echoed in open space reverbing through my existence as I stood there… across from this beautiful sleeping girl's body that quietly rested, each long breath lingering to the next as if her life depended on it, …. and it did._

_My eyes were consumed by the unexplainable beauty that this single moment held, Bella's selfless demeanor didn't leave her not even when she was drifting in the deepest of slumbers_… _there was something that made her different from all other common humans I encountered every day for the past 86 years… _

Alice's amber eyes looked calmed and lost in a tender trance, taken by this simple girl's aura… her perfect cold features accentuated by the dim moon light. Meanwhile Bella's breaths became visible in the form of vapor… Alice tried to touch Bella but did not. Her perfect pale elegant fingers lingered in the air only inches from Bella's lips… face. Alice's expression quickly changed, her eyes were filled with pain, it hurt to know her nearness caused Bella anything but warmth and comfort.

_This… is all I can offer you, a cold chill. _Alice almost breathlessly said in a tone that was mute to human ears

_That night I struggled… should I get close to her? My battle was not against her intoxicating scent, I had learned to control my thirst for that sweet… unique smell. I took the first silent step… and then another, I wanted to breath her in… as if this was the last time I could… my battle was a different one._

_and so…_

_I closed my eyes._

_She was so fragile… so unaware of my nearness, she looked peaceful. Her still features began to shift as if there was a hint of distress on her face, she trembled, and shivered. She was now cold… because of me…_

Alice pulled back… her soul ached. By now Bella's slumber was flirting with reality, that smell… that sweet perfume she had smelled before it was all so very familiar, the temperature… the moment. She realized someone was standing inches from her, Bella's breathing began to race as she suddenly woke up.

The vampire quickly composed herself.

"Hey…" Alice breathed out as she tenderly smiled, her amber eyes glowed endlessly.

"Hey…" said Bella struggling to open her eyes. "what time is it?"

Alice looked at the clock on Bella's night stand

"4:24am… you made it all through the night without having any nightmares" Alice continued to tenderly grin, her topaz eyes never leaving Bella.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here Alice… thank you." Bella honestly said.

after Edward's departure the whole family had left, yet the months proceeding Alice began to have visions that threatened Bella's safety, after speaking to Carlisle they both decided it was best to have someone looking after her until the threats would vanish.

"you have nothing to thank me for Bella, you are like part of the family, and besides I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you… regardless of Edward's decision, I care about you and I am here because I want to be." Alice said in a reassuring tone, that lovely smile never fading from her perfect face.

ALICE

_If I were able to cry… in that single instant I would have. _

_Those moments were all I had, it broke me… I could not touch her, I could only watch her sleep. This was wrong in all ways possible, how did this become a nightly routine? When did I become a hunter of alone time with her? When did I become the one to cross this line with the girl my brother adored? THIS was trouble and I did not need it, neither did my family… nor Bella._

_This March was cruel, and I quickly realized I was now standing in forbidden territory I was feeling things I should not be feeling, I was beginning to need… to crave… to desire? With no possibility of regression._

There was a pausing silence between the two. Bella's unknowing eyes were locked on Alice's radiating hypnotizing amber, Their contrast with her pale porcelain skin was to die for… to Bella this felt almost normal, since vampires are design to seduce, and kill, she never thought much of the familiar butterflies that looking at Alice always brought to her core. The trance was broken by the sound of Alice's cell phone ringing, she continued to gaze and smile while she touched the screen and answered.

"She is fine, she is actually right here with me" Alice smiled and playfully winked at Bella and she briefly held her hand in the younger girl's.

Bella could not help but to wonder who was on the other line as she attentively continued to listen to Alice's distinctive yet addictive non threatening voice.

"that would be lovely… I cannot wait" Alice said with a slight hint of honest excitement and happiness, she said her goodbyes and touched the screen to end the call.

"Carlisle sends his regards, anddd" she said smiling. "says he is going to pay us an overdue visit"

Bella smiled and looked down shrugging her shoulders, slightly struggling to speak the next words.

"Has he spoken to Edward?" as she shrugged again almost hesitating to look into Alice's eyes, she looked down and began to play with her ring.

"he has not called yet." Alice said full of regret and sincere concern "I'm so sorry Bella…" while she gently squeezed her hand.

Bella's eyes escaped Alice's and scanned the room in disbelief, she scratched her head with frustration.

"I honestly think that Edward doesn't realize how deeply he hurt me…" her eyes met Alice's, the vampire saw something different in them, reassurance? Strength? Will?

_This was the day when Bella finally gave up and decided it was time to continue life… she was not fully aware of this…. And neither was I… yet. _

CULLEN MANSION.

Alice in all her splendor and dark beauty was lighting the last of one hundred candles lit all over the oversized living room of the glass house, crimson red roses adorned the majestically romantic sight, soothing notes by Alexandre Desplat played on the background. As Bella disapprovingly looked at herself in the mirror on the wall… Alice looked over her shoulder and smiled as she realized what Bella was doing, the breathtaking vampire walked towards the girl wearing a simple yet elegant black dress, her long hair was down and beautiful as always. Alice continued to break the distance between her and Bella.

"you look beautiful, in no way is that frown justified" Alice playfully smiled "though there is something missing in this lovely Da Vinci" in a split second she was gone leaving only the wind blowing that played with Bella's dress… Bella smiled at the realization, and in the strike of a mili second Alice was again standing right behind her.

"Esme gave me this twenty years ago… it's very precious to me, it belonged to her mother" Alice said to the girl inches away from her as she placed a gorgeous antique necklace around Bella's long neck, in disbelief the younger girl touched the precious jewelry now resting on her collar bone, she held her long hair to one side while Alice gently finished putting it on her. Bella's mouth opened and closed several times no words would come out.

"there… the final touch to make a beautiful painting breathtaking" Alice Softly said as she blinked slowly caught by the moment, and the beautiful woman reflecting on the mirror. Bella gasped and smiled.

"Alice this is too much… you don't hav…" the sexy vampire quickly interrupted her.

"Shh… this looks so much beautiful on you than it ever did on me" Alice whispered and grinned.

Bella was startled by the moment and the amber eyes that rested on her without hesitation. She clumsily tripped and fell right on Alice's cold embrace, time stood still as the two women were taken by their scents mixed with one another… the touch… the penetrating looks… Alice's hand quickly wrapped Bella's fragile waist, the almost fall leaving Bella's neck exposed and barely inches apart from Alice who was still standing behind continuing the accidental embrace, Bella could feel Alice's breath on her neck her particular scent drove her mad she had never been this close to Alice for this long. While a thousand alarms rang through Alice's ears. _stop! Just stop! You are too close, Bella… bare warm flesh… blood… Bella's scent. Stop! _Alice began to feel fire race under her skin, a thirst and hunger attacked her glands, she could feel a small growl build deep within her stomach, her calm amber eyes rapidly began to turn coil black, Bella's breathing began to speed up, the vampire quickly closed her eyes and looked away… she took two steps back and away from Bella, trying to secretly compose herself.

"Carlisle should not be long" She smiled and pretended to go look for something "I forgot the um…". as she rushed up the stairs.

Bella fully aware of what had just happened to Alice raced after her, the pixie girl was now inside her bathroom . Her hands rested on the vanity and stylish sink as she stared at herself on the mirror.

_I hated the monster…_ _that look, the eyes of the predator that lived inside my very core_… _the animal wanted to pierce Bella's skin and slowly bleed her dry. The vampire needed to seduce her like a silk ribbon that gracefully waved in the air as it fell to the ground in slow motion. And then there was her… was there a trace of the mortal I once was left in me? I had never felt so vulnerable to my senses… emotions? It was like I could suddenly feel in a fragile way… like... Mary Alice. The human._

Outside Bella reached the door and from the other side began to plea.

"Alice please… open the door, are you ok?" in a sincere and concerned tone, also trying to catch her breath and compose herself

"I'm ok Bella don't worry… just give me a few minutes please…" Alice said bowing her head, with her hands still resting on the vanity sink.

Moments later Alice slowly opened the door and walked out, closing and then leaning against it… now facing the beautiful Bella. Their eyes met, Alice's calmed topaz gaze was now back.

"I am… so so very sorry, I don't know what happened to me" Alice said in a very apologetic tone.

Bella shook her head and selflessly as always walked closer to Alice and took her cold hands into hers.

"it was my fault Alice… I'm sorry I am just… too clumsy, I…" said Bella annoyed at herself.

"No… God no Bella…" Alice shook her head as she slowly lifted her warm gaze to meet Bella's again "you did nothing wrong" shyly continuing to hold the younger girl's hand. Bella's heart began to race quickly, within her… things were beginning to turn cloudy and confusing.

BELLA

w_hat was this haze? Why did this very instant and every other I spent next to Alice felt this warm… this… intimate, this… good?_

the doorbell rang, Carlisle had arrived. The sudden sound announcing someone was at the door broke the contact between Alice and Bella.

Filled with joy Alice embraced her father, she was truly content and it showed. Moments after breaking contact Carlisle politely nodded at Bella and extended his hand.

"Hello Bella…"

"Oh please! just hug, Carlisle I promise you she won't bite" said Alice smiling as always while she rolled her eyes.

Bella pushed a smile, and shyly welcomed Carlisle who could not help but to laugh at his daughter's suggestion, and gladly agreed with her.

"Ok, the night is young and beautiful… no food or drinks for the vampires but Bella can I offer you something? Alice said in an amusing tone… fallowed by her polite question to their guest.

"I'm ok thank you…" Bella shyly replied.

"Oh I insist, it must be terribly boring for you to be in a gathering free of those wonderful human perks like… Brea cheese and wine" Alice laughed and shrugged, her laugh fallowed by Carlisle then Bella. "if you excuse me…" The sweet vampire made her way to the kitchen to find Bella something to drink. Carlisle stood up from the couch he was seating on, politely standing while Alice left the room.

"I am very glad to hear you are feeling better Bella" Carlisle said in a calm and honest tone dressed with a warm smile.

"Thank you… I… I'm so thankful Alice has been here these past months, I don't think I could have gone very far without her" Bella shyly replied her innocent gaze always avoiding contact.

"well… she's a wonderful girl, as you are" Alice made eye contact with him as she entered the room holding a glass of red wine "and I am just so lucky to have such lovely company tonight" said the handsome vampire.

"here you go madam" Alice smiled and kindly handed the drink to Bella. Proceeding to sit next to the younger girl.

"Thank you.." Bella said and smiled back at Alice.

"So… please update me on the details I missed while in the kitchen" said Alice in a joking manner.

"Bella was just telling me how wonderful you have been to her these past months" Carlisle said and smile.

Alice lips curled up an honest smile as she took a deep breath. While her beautiful almost almond eyes met with Bella's. The younger girl looked down trying to avoid Alice's deep glare. Carlisle looked at Bella as she took a small zip of her wine trying to pass the embarrassing instant, Alice's eyes still on Bella… until her father directed his gaze towards her direction, Alice playful eyes quickly met his then she nodded… as did Carlisle.

"I am sure she would have done the same for me…" Alice smiled, Bella's shy eyes looked up to her and smiled as she nodded then looked down again. Carlisle continued to gaze at both girls.

EXT SWAN RESIDENCE

Alice's Porsche pulled in the Swan's driveway, she parked the car then leaned back on the seat slightly turning her head to her right.

"safe and sound… here you are" Alice said and cutely grinned, her face suddenly grew into a more serious tone " even though for a minute there… Bella, I…" she was quickly cut off by the younger girl, who gently put her warm delicate fingers on Alice's cold perfect lips. Rachel Yamagata's I'll find a way was playing on the car stereo that dimly lit their young features.

"Shh…" Bella's eyes got lost looking at the breathtaking vampire, the moment was brief… very brief, Bella quickly pulled her hand back as soon as she realized she was not drifting in a dream, reality hit her and just like that the magic instant had ended, blushed and not even sure of what was happening Bella looked down, while Alice's amazing eyes stayed locked on the younger girl, her cold fingertips slowly made their way up Bella's naked arm… slightly stopping on her collar bone finally brushing on her chin, gently lifting her face to meet her gaze, Bella's body began to tremble and blood rushed to her cheeks, her scent became more intense to Alice, but the sexy vampire fought against all urges and managed to control her hunger, leaving the door open for her feelings to roam freely, Bella knew what was about to happen and she was surprised to find that every instinct welcomed Alice in, she gently closed her eyes, while the older girl's lips were only inches away from hers, Alice's sweet cold breath intoxicated Bella quickly, all her senses where shutting down, the beautiful vampire urged and continued to fight it, as she also began to tremble… their lips softly almost met, Alice squeezed her eyes completely shut… her jaw clinched, while inside of her a restless battle was taking place, her vampirish needs for Bella's unique blood, the killer desire to just bury her teeth through her skin and finally taste her… the burning sensation on her throat that was caused by her holding back those intense urges…

_Then there he was. His face… my brother… there in my cloudy mind was Edward._

she felt the betrayal as she swallowed hard, she wanted to taste Bella's innocent lips so badly… she loved her so…

she loved her.

ALICE

_I had fallen in love with Bella Swan . I could not._


	2. Confusion and Default

Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock, enjoy your read.

Mood song: Bedshaped By Keane.

Bella's lips trembled, her eyes still shut… Alice slowly opened hers revealing breathtaking amber, she swallowed and gently changed course from Bella's expecting lips towards her cheek softly brushing a cold kiss on it… the vampire stayed there for what seemed an eternity then closed her eyes again and trembling caressed Bella's pale cheek bone with the tip of her elegant nose her vampirish blushed lips still pressed against one side of Bella's face. Alice's expression was filled with pain. Beautiful Bella slowly opened her eyes confused and slightly embarrassed realizing Alice's lips never met hers. They slowly parted. Alice quickly disguised her pain with a light smile.

"Good night" Alice breathed out.

"night…" Bella mumbled and nodded, still confused and slightly disappointed… not sure of what had just happened.

Bella opened the car door and exited, making her way through the dark driveway into her house. Alice tilted her head back against the seat and looked up letting out a deep sigh.

_That night I felt like a coward. Part of me was relieved, not kissing Bella meant I could still look her in the eye without any bad blood between us… no… paronomasia intended. Truly… how did this get so complicated? I felt trapped inside a beautiful and warm confinement that I refused to leave. On the other hand every inch of me was dying for Bella… THIS… feeling was growing and it was doing so very fast._

Alice turned on the ignition and sped off. Meanwhile inside Bella closed the door behind her and leaned on it looking up to the ceiling, the beautiful girl let out a deep sigh… scanned the room and made her way up the stairs.

CULLEN MANSION

Alice walked into the kitchen and took an empty glass and filled it up with water, even though she could not drink it, this had become a nightly routine with Bella, this made her somehow feel more human? Looking down Alice sat on the kitchen table, all lights were off… only the moonlight seemed to embrace the beautiful vampire who's amazing eyes were fiercely staring at the shiny glass full of water. She was lost in thoughts.

FLASH

Images of Alice and Edward in a past time, laughing together, the sound echoed loudly in her ears.

FLASH

Alice entwined in Edwards brotherly arms.

FLASH

Bella's eyes gazing into Alice's…

FLASH

The almost kiss that had just taken place.

Alice shut her eyes, she was frustrated… she felt haunted by her memories, by this new found need for a forbidden human, of all people in the world why did it have to be her? Alice tightly squeezed the glass with her left hand… as she continued to focusly stare at it, her amber eyes were filled with impossible tears… tears that would fall if she were able to shed them.

FLASH

Bella and Alice smiling together, laughing… playing, the sound of her beautiful voice slowly drove the vampire to the edge.

Alice's grip on the glass was so strong, the frustration was emptied on the single object and continued to intensify, until she finally broke it to pieces. Carlisle came up from behind the small girl and put his hand on her shoulder, a concerned but calmed look overcame his face.

"We need to talk" Carlisle said then made his way to sit across from where his daughter was sitting on the stylish table.

Carlisle sat on the empty chair and kindly waited for Alice to break the silence. The beautiful girl buried her face in her hands with obvious frustration, her father patiently waited for her to compose herself… she never said a word.

"You haven't been acting like yourself tonight, is everything ok?" Carlisle said with his calm demeanor.

Alice raised her gaze and met his, then quickly looked down.

"I'm ok" Alice said as she stared at a single point avoiding Carlisle's eyes, after a short pause she immediately looked at him "No I'm not… I am actually not ok at all" she said sincerely, Carlisle stood still in silence still calmed listening attentively "God… Carlisle what am I going to do?" she said clearly frustrated.

"How long have you been feeling this way about her? Carlisle calmly asked.

Alice faced her father...

_Carlisle was always so good at reading others, especially me. Besides being the only father figure I have ever known, he was also an amazing friend, and a fair confidant… I knew he would be understanding of my situation and I was hopeful that he would have a liable way to escape the chaos that I was foreseeing in my disastrous future. _

"The past three months have been just…" Alice quickly scanned her brain for the appropriate word

"Different_" _she said slightly frustrated

"I mean when I saw that Bella and I would be close… I didn't imagine it would be THIS kind of close_" _the small girl crossed her arms letting them fall on the glass table fallowed by her head.

"God Carlisle_…" _then she lifted her head again feeling defeated by her feelings her gaze met his

"I can't feel this… I can't do this to Edward_" _Carlisle felt compassion for his daughter and her obvious state of distress.

"Jasper sends his love" said Carlisle.

"Shit… I forgot about him, why does this have to be so complicated?" Alice replied.

"have you spoken to Bella about it?" he asked.

"No… I… Carlisle if you could only see what I feel… for the past few months I've been guarding her sleep… we have spoken for hours and hours… I have gotten to see so much of her, she is truly just so graceful" Alice honestly smiled.

"Judging on the way your eyes light up when you talk about her I would safely say this is not just going to go away" Carlisle gently replied, regardless of the situation he cared about Alice and it was clear to him that she was honestly happy when talking about the younger girl. He wanted happiness for all his children.

"I love her…" Alice honestly replied.

"Then I guess the news I bare are not going to be much of your liking" He said calmly. "Emmet had an encounter with Victoria near the Canadian Boarder, Esme and Rosalie are in Alaska right now Emmet and Jasper tried to follow but they lost track of her…" he continued with a hint of honest concern. "She is coming after her Alice and I don't think she is going to give up easily"

Alice's body was quickly consumed by Carlisle's news… she had seen Bella in danger through a vision she had months ago, this being the reason why she decided to return to Forks and protect her. The vampire's beautiful amber eyes were filled with worry.

"Esme could watch Bella for a while, only until things settle… while the rest of us try to find Victoria" Carlisle said. "it might help you clear your mind if you spend some time apart"

"I wont leave Bella… on the contrary I will do whatever I can to protect her" Alice said to her father. "I refuse to abandon her like Edward did. That broke her… she deserved so much more, Victoria will have to kill me to get to her"

Alice's words stunned Carlisle, she was always so giddy and full of smiles, his sweet playful daughter… but that night the determination he saw inside her eyes was something he had never seen before, she meant every word.

Carlisle embraced his daughter in his arms then kissed her forehead, the moment was tender and endless, the moonlight coming through the oversized glass windows was the only witness.

Later that night Bella peacefully slept, the girl began to toss and turn… on the black film her shut eyes could see was Alice's breathtaking as always… her topaz eyes locked on Bella… as she stood by the window shielding on shadows and warm lights.

"God… you are so beautiful" Bella whispered.

The sweet dream seemed so real… she could smell her, feel her coldness even though they were not close, the moment seemed too perfect to be real… the desire and tenderness in Alice's eyes took over Bella, the younger girl could feel her body tremble, her face quickly blushed hot, she was now highly excited and the effect of such excitement was making itself felt between her thighs quickly shooting all through her wanting body. Alice continued to watch her standing at the end of the bed, Bella sat up from where she was laying and made her way to the vampire grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her on top of her and down to the bed… Alice had no chance to refuse her, Bella passionately slid her hand behind Alice's neck and through her spiky hair, the older girl slightly opened her sexy mouth giving complete access to Bella's tongue… Alice ran her cold hand up one side of Bella's thigh sending shivers up the other girl's spine making her arch her half naked body right into hers. Bella moaned inside Alice's mouth, her breathing accelerated to high speed, then she quickly opened her eyes. Her room was empty and her window open.

_That was the first night I dreamt of Alice Cullen._

_Bella buried herself back onto her pillow, still trying to control her breathing as her eyes scanned the ceiling. _


	3. Warmth

Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock, enjoy your read.

Mood song: Angels Cry By Red Jumpsuit Aparatus.

"03:05 AM"

Bella turned her head yet again and looked at the clock resting on her night stand, just like she had done so only five minutes ago for the past three hours. She ran her long pale fingers through her long hair and took a deep sigh.

_So this was… different. When it happened? I have no idea… I guess somewhere between long talks, and royally dramatic nightmare episodes, I fell. It always felt good, I mean genuinely good being around Alice… but I had never thought much of it. She was always so majestic, it was like having one of your dolls from your favorite collection come to life. When Edward left she became the glue that kept me from breaking into a thousand pieces._

_Edward… he broke my heart. I forgave him and loved him, yet If I were to be brutally honest, I resent him. And there's nothing I can do about that. _

_But this attraction… it was like something I never felt before, it was a sweet kind of attraction, addictive and at the same time so subtle, whenever I was with Alice, it felt like I was living inside my favorite book. Then there was LOVE. Holding hands with desire, need. Feeling this made me want to have eternity, it made me want to be eighteen forever, right… next to her._

"I need to see her" Bella mumbled.

Bella considered going to the Cullen's house, but quickly remembered that Carlisle was there. It was best to wait until the next day.

NEXT MORNING

Bella's curtains opened, the girl quickly squeezed her eyes annoyed.

"Dad are you serious?" she said while trying to cover her face with a pillow.

"I can't actually grow a mustache… but for you I can definitely try" Alice's joked.

The vampire's voice never sounded so sweet, her non threatening relaxed tone was always like music for Bella's ears. The younger girl quickly pulled her hair from under the pillow and opened her eyes, her state of sleepiness seemed to be now completely gone.

"Alice?" Bella said.

_My heart was about to jump out of my chest, she was here, and all of the sudden the fact that I looked like shit mattered. I quickly sat up, blushed of course while she dragged me out of bed._

"we are going shopping sleepy head, wake up!" Alice said in her usual upbeat playful tone.

INT BOUTIQUE

"Ok this place looks seriously pricey" Bella said while she scanned the stylish store "I seriously feel like I'm suddenly in that 80's movie" the girl continued as she touched a display necklace.

"Pretty woman… and that my dear Vivian would be early 90's" Alice corrected the younger girl.

"yeah… that exactly" Bella said while she made a hideous face to the shirt she had just pulled out of the rack.

"how do I look darling?" The sexy vampire said with a British accent she had on a pair of oversized shades and a shall around her neck. Bella turned her head and looked at the beautiful girl in front of her.

_You look beautiful… why couldn't I say it? All of the sudden I felt like I was back in third grade and Alice was my first crush, I was bouncing on marshmallow clouds… even though I was never the type of girl who bounced on anything. Alice had an immense effect on me and I didn't even realize when the change happened. She seemed so happy today… I hadn't seen her like this in a while, lately she seemed as if she was drifting, lost in thoughts… just not herself. Unlike today._

_I was with Alice._

_And it felt good… really good._

"they are… very you" Bella said and nodded.

_Very you? God! Who was I kidding? I've never been good at flirting not even trying! I was good a tripping and stumbling over things but not flirting. And this stampede of butterflies inside my stomach are certainly not helping. Think of something normal to say Bella, you can do it._

"So what was it like being a fully grown teenager in the early 90's?" Bella curiously asked while lifting a bite me t-shirt in the air.

"Big hairdos… Um bright colors gremlins, and faded teenagers from Beverly Hills are all I seem to remember from back then" Alice said as she raised an eyebrow disapproving of Bella's "bite me" shirt, the vampire quickly took it and put it back, motioning no-no.

"what?" Bella replied as she shrugged "I like it… the again I wouldn't want to wear that around you" Bella looked away and laughed.

" HA HA… very funny, you should then… it would make you look like a tasty… what? Strawberry snack? Alice said hating the shirt "this color is hideous"

Back in the dressing room Bella sat outside on a chair, clearly bored.

"Can you pass me the black stilettos please?" Alice said as she motioned with one hand waving it above her head, Bella could barely see her fingers.

Bella rolled her eyes and proceeded to pass her the requested shoes above the door.

"Thank you" Alice sweetly said "I'm almost done I promise then we can go"

"you said that three hours ago" Bella mumbled between her teeth.

"I heard that… and it was 2 and a half" the vampire opened the dressing room door "ok, what do you think?"

_Alice looked amazing… I easily lost my breath, she was wearing a beautiful simple black dress, and those elegant black high hills, I was gone… her perfect shoulders were uncovered, the contrast of her skin with the dress and those eyes… was just… perfect. She looked like a princess out of a dark eclectic story…_

Bella was clearly taken by the sight, the beautiful girl blinked twice then stuttered… Alice's eyes pierced right through the younger girl.

"you look… great" Bella nodded trying not to seem too obvious.

Bella's time stood still, her thoughts ran free, she was feeling. Just… feeling.

Alice let out a shy smile then looked down, she would have blushed if she could have. Her topaz eyes quickly found Bella's again as she lifted her head.

_Oh my god… she totally saw what I was thinking, she had a vision, something! Ok I wanted to officially die now. _

"It's ok you don't have to be embarrassed…" Alice smiled again and quietly said to the younger girl as she turned around and back into the dressing room. "I guess that means we're taking it then" Alice grinned wickedly.

_OH MY GODDDD… I was honestly waiting for the ground below me to swallow me whole._

INT BELLA'S ROOM

"I had fun today… thank you" Bella said to Alice who was browsing through Bella's book collection, Bella was laying on her bed.

"On the contrary… Thank YOU. I needed to breath a different air, the company was lovely" Alice said sweetly wit her amber eyes locked on Bella while she held a copy of Moby Dick. "you should rest… it's late"

Bella quickly jumped.

"Are you leaving?" she said with eyes full of wonder and desire.

"I figured you would like a break from this watchful vampire by now" Alice said honestly as she slightly smiled.

"Please don't…" Bella quickly replied. "stay" while she continued to stare into Alice's eyes without hesitation.

Alice nodded and smiled, making her way to the chair where she always sat reading for long nights.

"can you lay with me?" Bella sincerely asked. "please?"

Alice was taken by surprise… Bella's request was all she wanted, to lay next to her feeling her warmth, smelling her… protecting her. She was afraid of many things though, mainly now she was afraid of the fact that Bella did not seem to be untouched by the feelings that were overwhelming Alice. The vampire felt that both wanted more… who would be the rational one to stop things now? If it came to that.

Alice blinked and made her way to the bed, Bella motioned and smiled… after the older girl was laying there Bella shut off the lights and turned around then closed her eyes, Alice's were wide open as she looked down to her left where the younger girl rested. The moment was timeless both girls wanted so much yet neither one of them would move a muscle, Bella tossed and moved around a bit until her hand was slightly touching Alice's, Bella still not facing the vampire, very aware of what was going on, gently moved one finger softly brushing Alice's, then she began to tenderly and slowly caress it. The vampire's eyes were wide open unsure of what to do, but powerless and not able to stop what was going on. Bella slightly turned her head and took Alice's hand wrapping the vampire's arm around her waist.

"Hold me" Bella said softly.

Alice complied to Bella's request, getting closer to the younger girl… still behind her. The vampire's senses shifted in a flash, she could feel Bella's steady breathing while her cold hand rested on her stomach entwined with the younger girl's. they were now cuddling. Alice laid one side of her face on Bella's shoulder, with open eyes she took a deep breath, while she gently brushed her cheek against Bella.

_I could not believe I was now wrapped in her long ballerina arms, I loved the way Alice smelled… the scent of her perfume mixed with her natural sweet smell was addictive. I needed nothing more, it felt good… I felt safe… I felt home._


	4. Red and White Collide

Mood Song: Last Night's Thoughts By Aaron .

Alice's hand still entwined with Bella's who guided the vampire into gently caressing her abdomen, Bella took a deep breath as reaction to the touch… her breathing began to slowly speed up, her subtle young skin, overwhelmed with Goosebumps… her chest rhythmically moving up and down, Bella closed her eyes… while she could feel Alice breathing on her neck, the younger girl's hips began to dance along with her torso, the vampire was quickly loosing control, feeling Bella… she guided the other girl's hand up to her moving breasts, Alice cooping one in her hand… it fitted perfectly. The vampire's breathing matched Bella's accelerated heart beat. The younger girl slid one arm over her head to reach the back of Alice's head passionately running her long fingers through her soft reddish dark hair. By now the vampire's hand began to roam freely, while her perfect hips grinded along with Bella's back, the younger girl let out a warm moan as Alice ran her hand up her thigh, She quickly turned around, her face filled with clear desire… she was now facing the sexy vampire. Alice's deep amber eyes were penetrating Bella's core intoxicating every corner of her inside.

"Kiss me" Bella breathed out looking passionately into Alice's eyes.

Alice slowly narrowed the gap between them, her perfect blushed cold lips crashed with Bella's slightly opened mouth, letting out a sweet moan of release. Alice's hand tenderly traveled up to Bella's cheek, her cold pale fingertips caressed her soft skin as if she was holding a golden secret too precious for anyone to know. They gently parted Alice's eyes still closed, as she caressed Bella's nose with the tip of hers… an eternal longing look washed over her face, as if she was savoring the sweetest most delightful of all flavors. They gently parted.

ALICE

_I was lingering… to her, I had never felt this before. A kiss never tasted and felt so perfect… my dead body was colliding with life… I felt like I was on an endless high. This was bad news… there was no turning back now. _

The trance was beautiful… both girls were taken, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Alice's long elegant palm open as well as Bella's each fingertip touching as if they were facing a mirror, their hands almost the same size, matched perfectly. No words were spoken for what seemed forever.

"I feel like I'm going to wake up any minute, please tell me I'm not dreaming" Bella whispered still staring into Alice's eternal eyes.

The gorgeous vampire smiled and closed her eyes in a seductive way, immediately opened them again as she ran her folded fingers gently to Bella's cheek, slowly extended and directed them to the younger girl's lips touching them with her cold finger tips… Alice grinned sweetly.

"I don't think we are" Alice whispered still smiling so very sweetly at Bella.

Both girls stared at each other for hours as if they were trying to figure out the outmost unbelievable mystery.

INT BELLA'S ROOM MORNING.

Alice was endlessly contemplating Bella while she slept peacefully… it was one of those rare days when the sun was out, the rays of subtle light creped through the open window, slightly brushing Alice's smooth pale skin making it glitter beautifully.

BELLA

_What a breathtaking sight to wake up to… she looked like an ice princess, like something too perfect to belong to reality. _

"you are so beautiful" Bella said to the watchful vampire as she softly opened her eyes.

The younger girl gently reached to Alice's cheek and caressed it. The vampire smiled.

"you know you make the cutest faces when you sleep" Alice tenderly whispered.

Bella grinned and blushed a little, then sat up and looked down. A worried look washed her face.

"I keep having this… feeling like you are just going to disappear or something" Bella confessed.

"I could never…" Alice breathed out. "what do you want?"

"I want you" Bella tenderly said without breaking eye contact with the vampire.

"You know what this means right?" Alice said, Bella reached for her hand holding it tightly entwined with hers.

"I never thought I could be capable of being the cause of pain… to my family" Alice said with a sad look on her eyes.

"Jasper" Bella said then looked down.

"Yes… and also my brother…" Alice sadly admitted.

"I'm sorry Alice… I mean who am I to do this to you.. I…" Bella said but was quickly interrupted by the vampire facing her.

"Don't… Bella, neither of us asked for this… it just…"

"Happened" Bella finished.

"I still don't know how I am going to do this, I mean what would I say? Gee Edward my relationship with my husband has been crumbling and I have fallen madly in love with the woman you love" Alice said in a sarcastic yet concerned tone… "what a mess" Alice finished feeling defeated.

"Hey… please don't do this to yourself" Bella said as she reached for Alice's cheek caressing it softly.

"we'll find a way Alice… I promise… I can't loose you now"

Alice looked up, her topaz eyes met Bella's calmed and reaffirming gaze. Alice crumbled into the younger girl's arms.

_This time it was different… I was now comforting Alice, and for the first time she felt so fragile, she was vulnerable… and she needed me. I was more than ready to be there for her. Forever…_


	5. Ribbons from my Brother

Mood Song: Already Over By Red .

ALICE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

The petite vampire contemplated the empty room full of memories as she entered and turn on the lights, dropping her oversized purse as she made her way towards her nightstand where a picture of her and Jasper rested, her eyes seemed lost in time as she slightly smiled being washed over by sweet memories with her best friend and husband, she picked it up and contemplated the frozen moment for a few seconds

"I am so very sorry Jazz" her eyes were filled with crystal tears, a crystal that could never liquefy to be shed, her gentle features seemed taken by the pain that seated in the core of her stomach.

Then she put the frame back to it's original place delicately.

The vampire quickly blinked as if she was trying to fight off the urge to cry, even though she could not… she replaced heartbreaking look with a fake smile.

"Music… we need music Jazz" she said to the picture facing her.

Alice had always been good at covering up sad situations with cute and clever comments, even though there was nothing in the room to try and make feel better, she poorly attempted to fool herself unsuccessfully of course. She made her way to the contemporary looking cd player, placing one of her favorites in gently skipping to her song. Le Tunnel d'Or, the beautiful girl closed her eyes and smiled letting the sounds that were coming out take her away to a different time where she did not have to deal with all of her emotions.

"I still remember the time when we danced for the first time, you were such a gentleman… always so polite and proper you stole my heart Jasper Hale… you know there's still a place for people like us, as easy as a kiss we always found the answers"

"We always did" She was quickly interrupted by a deep yet sweet and familiar voice.

"Jaszz…" she turned around to see her husband resting on one side of the door frame with arms crossed and a serene smile his eyes filled with immense love as always.

Alice looked down in the blink of an eye he was next to her, now gently placing the tip of his strong fingers on her delicate chin, lifting it to meet his gaze. Alice hesitated for a moment but then gave in and looked up to him, her eyes were filled with pain.

"Never be ashamed to feel something so wonderful as love" he calmly said.

Alice's heart broke… she closed her never ending amber eyes, she bowed her head yet again, only to have Jasper lift it up once more.

"I promised to fill your world with every single beautiful thing ever invented, I promised you would always be my girl… my lady and my love, but the first promise I ever made to you was to always be your friend… and I expect you to keep your part of this promise forever, I expect you to please call and---

"Jasper…." Alice knew where this conversation was headed.

"Shh don't be rude I am not finished" Jasper said and sweetly smiled, Alice's expression was too painful to ever describe, she closed her eyes again and let her forehead rest on chest of the man facing her.

"Hey… hey…" He tried to bring Alice's attention back to him but she abruptly held him tightly, he broke down as well and gave in to the embrace, the scent of her hair buried in his face, he kissed her forehead while his amber eyes quickly filled with unshed tears, he too closed them and took in the moment, holding her one last time… breathing her exquisite perfume, needing to feel her his for another second.

"Bella is good Alice… she is good for you, when she is around you are completely whole, I can feel that… please be happy love, don't ever let anyone rob you of what has been rightfully yours since before you came into this world.

And with those last words Jasper took off his wedding band kissed it and placed it into Alice's hand, she was still looking down feeling too hurt and speechless to look him in the eye. She gently caressed the jewelry with her pale finger. He walked away and left.

In the other end of the house was Edward clinching his fists and jaw, impatiently waiting for Jasper to leave… to confront Alice. The anger was rushing through him like fire and venom, his eyes were filled with a coil black shade, he was angry, he was furious, he was blind.

Unaware of the hell that was approaching her innocent of it all Alice was still in her bedroom caressing the cold piece of jewelry. When Edward attacked her from the back…

Everything happened so fast Alice did not even have a chance to prepare for his clinched pale fist slamming the back of her skull with such intensity that the small vampire crashed onto the glass nightstand.

"You heartless bitch!" Edward shouted as he violently grabbed Alice by the back of her hair pulling her up and pinning her onto the wall, he abruptly placed his strong hand on her long pale neck, as he began to choke her intensely. Alice was debating on weather she should fight back, she felt guilty yet she could not allow him to abuse her as he pleased.

"Edward don't do this, this is not you" She barely recognized the man strangling her.

"No Alice! I will break your neck and I will watch you die, and then I will bleed her dry! Let's end your game fairly nobody wins" Edward said coldly between his teeth as he kept on slamming Alice's head against the wall, her amber eyes wide open turned to coil black, she had lost it.

"Before you ever lay as much of a finger on Bella I would rip you off your existence Edward, she did nothing! But love you and this is the kind of animal you become? You left her remember? You tore her heart from her chest!

"So of course you moved right in!" Edward said as Alice pinned him down on the floor, spreading her long hands on his neck.

"If you EVER! Come close to Bella I swear on everything I WILL actually break your neck and watch you die, I thought you were so much more than a soulless monster" as she said those two words she jerked her hands off from his neck turning his face to the side. She stood up and sprinted out.

Alice's words hit home, and Edward was quickly in a blank state, slowly coming to his senses realizing what he had just done to his sister, the images of Alice's physical state were flashing before his lost eyes.

At the time of Edwards attack Alice was weak she had not fed, as she was so overcom with so many other things, as she rushed through the woods she stopped by a tree, her vision was becoming blurry and she was fighting to keep herself from falling to the ground hanging on to the oversized tree next to her, Edward had smashed her head abruptly and several times against the wall and glass. She needed to feed fast but she was too weak.

"Bella… my Bella… where are you?" Alice softly said her voice also weak.

Alice's eyes began to open and close slowly as she began to drift off while she fell to the ground.

Return


	6. A Fair Trade

Mood Song: Pieces By Red .

First off thank you so much guys for keeping up with the story even though I was unable to update for a few weeks… The only reason I continued writing is because of the sweet reviews you all have left for the story J once again thank you!

Previously…

_At the time of Edwards attack Alice was weak she had not fed, as she was so overcome with so many other things, as she rushed through the woods she stopped by a tree, her vision was becoming blurry and she was fighting to keep herself from falling to the ground hanging on to the oversized tree next to her, Edward had smashed her head abruptly and several times against the wall and glass. She needed to feed fast but she was too weak._

"_Bella… my Bella… where are you?" Alice softly said her voice also weak._

_Alice's eyes began to open and close slowly as she began to drift off while she fell to the ground. _

FORKS - THE WOODS. NIGHT

The hallow darkness was Alice's only companion, the tall meadows watched as she collapsed onto the ground her eyes still slowly flashing at the night sky, this being the last thing she saw before she drift off with Bella's name on her lips, her long pale fingers slowly loosing grip to whatever they could hand on to.

Back at the Cullen's mansion Edward stared at a blank point, the look in his eyes completely empty… they were back to their normal amber glow. He stormed off into the woods looking for Alice he could smell her but nothing would come to him when he tried to pick up on her thoughts, desperately he raced through the moldy trees, the flashes and images of the encounter he had with his sister made him sick, he could barely stand being in his own skin at this very moment. He roamed the forest restlessly, unsuccessful he kneeled on the cold ground burring his face in his hands, letting out a deep loud scream full of dispair, and frustration at himself, for becoming an animal and attacking his sister… something he though impossible… something so far off from who he had been for the past, century, mad at the fact that he could not find Alice, knowing she could not be too far. The loud desperate scream echoed for hundreds of yards, waking Bella up, she quickly jumped from her tranquil slumber.

"Oh my God!" Bella breathed out as she sat up.

Breathless she scanned the room unaware of where the loud shout had come from, she immediately associated it with Victoria, thinking maybe it was one of her victims crying for help as they were being slaughtered. The first thing that came to mind was to call Alice who had barely left earlier that night. She quickly realized the vampire was supposed to return to Bella hours ago and she was not in sight, which she found very odd. The girl picked up her cell phone and only had to hit redial.

"Come on come on answer!" Bella impatiently said as she waited to hear Alice's voice.

The phone continued to ring with no answer, which was now extremely odd Alice always answered her phone Bella grew more worried with each passing second.

Meanwhile Alice laid helpless in the middle of the dark forest, the light of her cell phone lit shun through her black pocket fabric as it continued to loudly ring.

Bella knew something was seriously wrong and the first thing that came to her mind was that Victoria had hurt Alice, the thought of her not being able to be of any help if she went out to look for the vampire didn't even cross her mind she selflessly ran out the door.

Desperately running through the woods Bella continued to call Alice over and over again, deep inside she knew something was not right… there was a deep weight on her chest that barely allowed her to breathe.

_That night was horrific, I had never felt this… frantic. The worst of all thoughts ran through my brain like flashes of a horror movie, I tried so hard to overshadow them with positive thoughts she was ok, my Alice was fine… for the first time in my life I felt the need to ask God for one thing, the only thing… I felt the need to bid my life for the sake of hers… _

Bella stopped.

"please please please let her be ok, I have never asked you for anything in my life until now…" Bella restlessly begged to the sky as she buried her hands through her hair, scanning the area quickly. Bella continued to run through the dark woods bravely, calling Alice's phone continuously hoping for it to ring and lead her to the vampire. She was near the border of insanity when her eyes caught sight of the woman she loved laying on the ground. Bella took a deep breath as she felt a sharp pain stab her, she ran to her landing on her knees to tend to Alice who was obviously agonizing, it was like someone who was about to die but was never able to actually succumb. The vampire's eyes looked their usual amber but they seemed to be lost and half way shut, her lips were extremely pale and her body felt weak to the touch, she had no control over her limbs she looked like a rag doll.

"Oh God… Alice what happened to you?" Bella's expression was heartbreaking, she was terrified and breathless, she felt helpless since she didn't know what was going on… to her knowledge vampires were immortal… but, there were ways to kill them.

_Once I saw Alice collapsed on the cold ground, I ran to her so fast… I felt like my life was being robbed from my chest, the mere thought of her being hurt, took my body into a near shock; something so intensely painful… something I had never experienced before. _

Bella cradled Alice into her arms as she admired her in pain trying to see if she was alive… and she was! Her eyes would blink softly once in a while.

"Alice, baby what's wrong??? Please talk to me, you can't do this to me" Bella whispered desperately as she began to cry. She felt Alice slipping away.

The beautiful vampire's eyes focused on Bella as soon as she recognized her she smiled weakly.

_Was I in heaven? This could not be damnation… in front of me was an angel, a beautiful angel that was holding me in her arms, I wanted so bad to ask her why she looked so very sad… I wanted to know what made her eyes hold the most intense pain and sadness… _

"wha--- why--" Alice breathed out with difficulty, she was too weak.

Bella's smiled between her tears, while she franticly yet gently caressed Alice's face.

"Alice! Yes! Tell me what do I need to do?"

Alice's eyes continued to drift she could not talk, and Bella felt she was running out of time, like a light bolt an idea came to her. Carslile! She had to call Carlisle, so she reached for her cell phone when she remembered she did not have his new number.

"shit!… Alice, baby where's your phone?" she said as she rapidly scanned the vampire's pockets, when she finally found it she retrieved it then searched for Carlisle's number. She called the phone was now ringing.

"Carlisle it's Bella, something happened to Alice she's in sock or something I don't know what to do!" Bella rapidly said as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Bella calm down, is responsive in any way? Carlisle's reassuring calmed yet concerned voice came through the phone.

"Yes… I don't know I mean her eyes are halfway open I know she knows I'm here, but it's like she is drifting off, her lips are very pale, Carlisle please do something!" Bella lost it as she begged.

"Bella she needs to feed" Carlisle said.

"What??? How --- what!" Bella was confused and startled as she held Alice in one arm while the other was occupied holding the phone.

"Bella listen to me, It sounds like she is in shock she needs to feed but she is not able to attack or hunt, I will be there as soon as I can… I am now on my way"

"wait Carlisle! Is she going to die?" Bella asked in despair.

"we don't have much time Bella I'll explain when I'm there" Carlisle said as he rushed to his daughter.

Bella threw the phone on the floor and held Alice close to her, the human closed her soaked eyes as she caressed the vampire waiting for Carlisle who didn't seem to arrive, the seconds were turning into minutes, minutes that felt like eternal years.

Bella decided that she needed to do something quickly or Alice would actually fade, she looked so fragile. The human took a deep breath, closed her eyes and bit her inner forearm as hard as she could, numb to the pain she bit through her own skin until she could no more. Successfully drawing blood, she knew the danger of doing that… she knew that there was a possibility that Alice might not be able to stop drinking her blood… Bella did not think twice, she did not care she needed Alice to live. She put her inner wrist on Alice's cold lips as the crimson red drops of blood fell on them and into her mouth.

"It's going to be ok baby please… drink…" Bella whispered to Alice.


	7. Nothing and Everything

Thank you guys for bearing with me, here is another chapter let me know what you think and what you'd like to see

Mood song: Nothing and Everything By Red. (fits them perfectly)

ALICE.

_Birth white, death black… this feels good, my immortal body never felt so weightless, my existence never felt so borrowed, and surely it's rightful owner was claiming it back… many times through my eternal consciousness I wanted this, I wanted so bad to be able to have that subtle line that all humans had , that fragile possibility most fear… some desire to become one with it… death. I was free, slowly letting go of all these feelings of guilt that had been hunting me for months, I hated myself for wanting the person my brother loved… I had always possessed composure, self containment but with her everything was different, she was like a forbidden drug, an intoxicating being that had me. _

Bella's tears effortlessly fell as she maneuvered trying to get the drops of blood breaking through the small wounds she had pierced on her own inner arm to successfully make their way into Alice's mouth, by now the vampire was grinning slightly as if she was genuinely content and at ease. Bella continued to contemplate her tenderly, the human's long eyelashes soaked and curled guarded her brown eyes that held pain and so much hope at the same time, she patiently awaited for Alice to have some sort of reaction.

ALICE.

_All I could see was that magnificent light everything was white, and there she was, her beautiful face… her innocent features, she was smiling so widely and extended her arms motioning to hold her fragile looking hands her long strings of hair danced so gracefully carried by the wind._

"Bella…" Alice smiled and breathed out in disbelief as she blinked softly and walked towards the woman in front of her.

"Come with me Alice… hold my hand this will be our forever. Just you and me" Bella said and continued to smile without interruption.

"Why are you here? Where are we?" unknowing Alice questioned as she scanned her surroundings.

Everything looked white and pristine, like a winter wonderland the tall meadows were gorgeously dressed with think snow flakes, transparent icicles hung from everything in sight as blinding rays of sun shun through and onto Alice's porcelain skin making it glitter, she smiled and approached Bella who awaited for her only a few steps away.

"This is another chance, a place where he can't hurt us… do you trust me? Bella said as her hair continued to effortlessly dance along the cold wind.

Alice nodded and took the last step keeping her from Bella as soon as she held her hand the vampire looked down to the touch, the glitter on her pale skin was fading in it's place a beautiful blush dewed on her still perfect looking human skin, this rapidly took over half of her body, Bella looked up at her face and smiled as she saw Alice's left eye was now a deep ocean blue, her cheek was beautifully blushed as well. Alice was in shock as she began to feel her heart beat again, she was in awe her mouth slightly opened she quickly scanned her right hand which was still glittering brightly.

ALICE.

For the first time in one hundred and eight years I was speechless.

Alice closed her eyes, and took a deep breath feeling how the left half of her body was gentle to the touch, vulnerable… it was human. She took in the unmistakable scent of winters freezing air, opening her eyes slowly… the sight of her was breathtaking, the right half of her face glittered… her left pupil still held that tranquil amber, while her left side looked as pale as Bella's but with a hint of light plum on her cheek bones, the detail on her skin was amazing, a very tiny almost undetectable light scar was visible on the arch of her brow, and a small mole rested on her neck. A single tear was cradled by her eyelid, her blinding eyes were wide open staring right into Bella. The tear broke free and ran lightly down her cheek, landing on her enticing lips tickling a genuine smile.

"Give me your other hand… you have to let go" Bella said the look on her face now a worried one.

Alice looked deeply into Bella's reassuring eyes, then glanced over her own shoulder and looked back the view was completely the opposite from where they were standing, the trees looked hollowed… gray, black and dark blue clouds were seeping through fiercely into the Dr Seuss like architecture everything looked eerie and unrealistic. Alice turned back to Bella and held her other hand. Her body turned completely human and in seconds her eyes widened as thousands of flashes ran through her mind taking her into a catatonic type behavior, images of her past human life were dumped into her sight abruptly…

FLASH

Young Alice with her hands on her ears, knees to her chest sitting in a corner being yelled at by a woman that had features similar to hers.

FLASH

Teenage Alice walking on the sidewalk of what looked to be her birth town, pedestrians looking at her with disdain as they gossiped without taking their condemning eyes off of the young innocent and clearly beautiful girl, whom always looked shy and introversive.

FLASH

Alice riding in the back of a car blindfolded, and hands tied being driven to an asylum facility.

She blinked and jumped as she came back into the distorted reality she was in Bella's beautiful face was replaced by James the tracker vampire who grinned cynically.

"Welcome! you were always such a pretty girl Alice" he said while he caressed her soft cheek with his rough finger tips, his nails looked dirty and held dry residue blood.

Disgusted Alice jerked her head to the side.

"Aw come on don't be like that, did you really think you were going to heaven?" James laughed hysterically.

His expression quickly changed into an enraged and vindictive one, his oversized hand now pressing against Alice's cheeks, his grip became more intense as he spoke through his teeth.

"Now it's my turn to rip your little head off, or do you want me to break your neck like I did with your pathetic old little niece? She didn't have potential like you" he threatened.

Alice's eyes were filled with unshed tears of rage.

"You fucking bastard!" Alice said through her teeth as she lunged herself onto James.

Back on the meadow Bella's blood continued to make its way into Alice, the vampire suddenly opened her eyes they were now coil black and determined. Bella jumped and smiled breathlessly.

"Alice! You made it everything's gonna be ok" Bella said as she held Alice's head onto her chest.

The vampire's eyes looked unrecognizable almost numb and mechanic, a growl built up from within her while her cold cheeks rested on Bella's chest. The younger girl herd the frightening sound that became louder and louder by the second.

BELLA.

_My world stopped, even though I could not see Alice's face my instincts were telling me to back off, they to run! This was not good, it was only a matter of seconds before Alice attacked me. But this was my choice, I was bidding my life for the return of hers and the outcome was not looking very bright for me. And so it came to this I would die in her arms, I could almost taste how many seconds I had left to live._

_I unleashed this._

Alice's looked up to Bella's fearful eyes, her death glare was poisoning in a thousand different ways. Bella's arms let go of the vampire as she lunged back crawling on the ground backwards.

"Alice it's me Bella you don't want to do this" Bella pleaded with her brown eyes full of fear and intense love.

Alice was now squatting her head tilted to the side gently as if somewhere deep inside she knew this was the woman she loved so deeply, with contemplative eyes she studied her as if the there was a fight inside her, the fight was coursing… the fight was reaching, then she hissed.

"Please don't do this…" Bella begged by now completely hopeless.

Alice lunged her porcelain like body onto Bella pinning her on the ground, the young girl was now shaking intensely, her pale lips shivered as she closed her eyes in fear… the moment was terrifying yet at the same time sweet, despite of what was about to happen Bella knew Alice was not in her five senses and that in her right mind she would never harm her, so the human understood this was nature and she accepted it… there was no way of possibly escaping and no one in sight to save her. Bella felt Alice's cold tongue licking the base of her neck, she opened and then closed her eyes as a tear ran down the side of her now tightly shut eye onto her temple, she wrapped her arms around the vampire tightly and tilted her head to the side giving Alice better access to her long neck.

"I love you Alice…" Bella whispered to the vampire's ear.

Alice's teeth pierced Bella's skin rupturing through each layer until they reached her main artery, satiating every desire she had ever held with the sweetest most enticing blood ever known to her, she sucked in and drank freely. Bella could smell Alice perfume, in a way this was still the Alice she new… her Alice. The spikes of her hair brushing lightly against Bella's cheek. A tranquil warmth was taking over her body slowly fuming into an intense heat crawling under her skin. Alice was in a trance like state, that began to flirt with reality in her ears echoed a voice calling her name.

"Alice stop!" Carlisle said firmly.

Unresponsive Alice continued to drink, drunk and aroused to a point of no return, now searching for her eyes was her mother… Esme knew Alice could hear her and had come out of her haze, she was fully aware of what she was doing… the only problem now was finding the will to stop. Bella's eyes rolled back while she began to agonize to the raging fire that was taking over her veins.

"Alice please sweetheart you have to stop, you are killing her… please baby you can do this! Find the will" Esme tried desperately to reach Alice.

The blurry view of her mother was calling her home, Alice was shaking as she desperately continued to drink the pain was visible in her dark eyes she looked like she wanted so badly to cry she wanted so badly to stop but she couldn't... the regret was already filling her gaze. Carlisle knew he had to interfere or else Bella would soon die in the arms of his daughter.

"Emmet help me, her arms" Carlisle instructed his son. "Rose help your mother" he said to his other daughter.

He complied to his father's request, and Rosalie nodded as she made her way next to Esme who was cradling Bella's head on her lap. both men began to pull Alice away from the agonizing girl, they struggled but finally were able to literally rip Alice off of Bella. The vampire was hissing with thick blood running on one side of her dark red lips, Rosalie guarded Bella while Esme ran to her raging daughter trying to calm her down holding her cheeks and looking into her eyes.

"Alice listen to me! It's ok shhhh shhh calm down" Esme said breathlessly.

Alice quickly began to calm down breathing heavily from the struggle of trying to free herself from her father and brother.

"Esme hold her I need to see Bella" Carlisle said trying to keep everyone calmed.

By now Alice was mostly calmed.

"Take her back to the car" Carlisle said to Esme and Emmet.

Alice's eyes were locked on Bella a howling sound came from within her, she began to feel instant regret, her eyes were still as black as the night that witnessed it all, but she was fully back to her usual self… meaning that now immense pain was covering her eyes and features. She could not believe what she had done to Bella, she was mortified. Esme and Emmet were still holding her arms back and now trying to take her to the black Mercedes waiting by the side of the road far outside the woods, Alice jerked away from them her eyes never leaving the woman she loved now laying on the ground. She was disgusted at herself, she looked defeated.

"She's going to start changing soon" Carlisle said.

The handsome doctor was kneeling down tending to Bella. While Rosalie held her head on her lap.

"It's your call Alice" Carlisle said as he looked up to his daughter.

"No! not like this… I attacked her like an animal! I wanted this to be different for her" Alice said angry at herself.

If vampires could cry at this very moment she would be shedding endless tears of frustration and disappointment.

" She might not even want me anymore after this! No Carlisle I wont do this to her unwillingly" Alice said as she buried her face in her long hands.

Carlisle began to suck the venom out from the wound Alice had opened on her neck.

"Please forgive me Bella" Alice whispered as she impatiently watched Carlisle attempt to try and stop the venom from reaching her heart and her organs began to shut down.


	8. Past Unperfect

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Your words certainly inspire me even more

Mood Song: Take it all Away By Red.

FORKS- THE WOODS. NIGHT.

Alice paced impatiently as she watched Carlisle and Esme tend to Bella who was unconscious and extremely unwell, there was blood all over her neck and her clothes from both wounds. The handsome doctor checked for her pulse with a worried wave that washed his demeanor, Esme was holding Bella as he continued to examine her vitals. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing looking to the side, the scent of blood was excruciating but as well as her husband she had amazing control.

"You can go with them to the house, I need to rush her to the hospital she is in very bad shape" Carlisle said calmly to his wife.

"It's ok I'll be fine, you guys should go ahead and go… I will accompany Carlisle" Esme reassured her husband and instructed her children.

Emmet nodded as he motioned to Rosalie with his eyes, the blond looked down and walked towards Alice placing her hand on the pixie's shoulder, she was lost watching Bella… she looked completely gone… defeated, and heartbroken. Her clothes were also soaked with Bella's blood.

"She's going to be fine" Rosalie said as she held her sister from the back. "Come on let's go home" she finished.

Alice did not move or even blinked. The emotional distress was visible in her still black eyes, they looked endless as if behind them a torturous battle was taking place. She was simply broken.

"I won't leave her" Alice said in obvious pain.

"Alice… you should go back with them, you need to feed and clean up" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle don't do this to me, I have to be with her… I don't care about me, I need HER to be ok" Alice begged, as she looked into her father's eyes "Please" she pleaded looking up to him.

"Ok… let's go then Esme you should drive there, Bella doesn't have much time she has lost too much blood" Carlisle said.

Carlisle picked Bella up from the ground and sprinted out to the local hospital.

Emmet and Rosalie sprinted to the mansion, and Esme stayed with Alice, took off her long black coat and placed it over her daughter, trying to hide the blood stains on her shirt.

"She will be ok, you'll see dear… let's go" Esme reassured Alice.

"Esme, please hold me" Alice said as she looked at her mother in the eyes.

Esme's heart broke when she saw the look on her daughter's gaze.

"Oh honey…" Esme placed her arms around the petite vampire and held her tightly.

Esme was now at the wheel of the elegant black Mercedes, Alice embraced herself… while her head rested on the window as she watched the trees passing by, the early morning's light was creeping to the dark skies from behind the tall mountains, the sight was peaceful but the remains of what had just taken place troubled Alice greatly.

ALICE POV.

_I never thought it was possible for a being… human or creature of any kind to break their own heart to pieces. Today I have seen in the worst possible way that it is. Guilt is poisoning every inch of me slowly… my beautiful Bella, you trusted me with your life and I almost took it from your chest like a thief. I crossed that fragile line with you, I am so scared. This feeling of there being a possibility… of losing you is sickening and tangling with an endless need to offer all I have… all I am, just to be able to see you smile again. It's a pain that stings my eyes and weighs on my chest. Now I understand the feeling that brings humans to the edge of a precipice, convincing them that once things are out of your hands there has to be someone more powerful that can make it all alright._

"_We're here Alice… are you ready dear?" Esme said to me with a look of compassion in her eyes… she must be so disappointed in me. I feel undeserving… I wish I could say numb, but I am not… far from it._

_I will never forget this horrific night, everything about it was so gray and unreal… a new day had come, it felt like a terrifying consequence that reminded me how afraid I was. I was disoriented; thankfully Esme was there and guided me along to the information desk as we entered the hospital. _

"_Hello I'm Mrs. Cullen, Dr Cullen's wife and this is my daughter, my husband rushed a young girl in a few minutes ago Bella Swan, could you please give us some information on her status?" Esme said to the nurse behind the large desk. I took the collar of Esme's coat and hid the blood stains that were visible on my shirt, for some reason it felt like she knew what I had just done, when of course she did not. Guilt can play tricks on your mind… guilt can make you feel like a fugitive that constantly hides and runs away even from a stranger's eyes. A vision came to me like a wooden stake to my heart. And just when she was going to open her mouth… I heard those two words echoing in my ears._

"_Code blue…"_

"_Code blue in room 326" Behind the voice coming from the loud intercoms was the answer to Esme's question. _

_I lost it._

"Where did your daughter go? She was just here" The nurse said to Esme confused, the vampire did not know what to say, her jaw dropped slightly as if was looking for words.

"What room was Bella Swan admitted to? Esme asked the nurse, who quickly typed on the keyboard of the computer facing her.

"Room 326" Just as the woman was about to switch her eyes from the screen to look up at Esme she sprinted to Alice. The woman looked up to an empty view.

"Okaay… God those people are weird" the woman said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

_There she was… for the first time in decades I felt like I needed to gasp for air. My world, went blank… I submerged inwards, there was blinding lights, tubes, wires, beeping machines, strangers… too many strangers circling around, my father and my love._

_No sound._

_Only sight._

_And this fear._

"Clear" Carlisle said holding up two plugs on each hand that lead to a defibrillator.

Carlisle placed both plugs on Bella's chest making her body arch and quickly land back down on the white bed. Esme was behind Alice holding her hand as they watched from the outside through the oversized window of the room. Alice trembled, lost her ground and slightly fell on her mother who was there to catch her.

_Everything about the last twenty four hours was wrong; I needed a reset button… It is time to go back, this could not possibly be happening. Where was the start? The beginning of this nightmare I don't want this, I can't handle THIS._

Alice jerked away from Esme and leaned against the wall of the long deserted hallway, she placed both hands on her ears and slowly let herself slide down the wall until she was on the cold floor burying her long pale fingers through her hair like a scared child.

6 hours later Bella was finally stable. Alice was now inside Carlisle's private bathroom staring at the oversized ring on her index finger it was covered with dry blood, she unbuttoned her shirt letting it fall to the ground exposing her perfect pale torso. Her movements were so mechanical… she was obviously acting and not reacting, lost in thoughts as she undressed herself completely. The vampire turned the knob and the cold water begin to cover her fragile looking figure, she tilted her head to the side letting the liquid run down freely on her pale body.

CARSLILE'S OFFICE.

Carlisle knocked on the door before gently opening it and walking inside his office where Esme and Rosalie waited for Alice to come out of the bathroom.

"How is she?" He asked calmly yet obviously concerned about his daughter.

"She is cleaning up right now… Rose brought her a clean change of clothes, how's Bella?" Esme asked genuinely.

"She's going to be ok, it was a close call… she had lost too much blood, she should be out of here in a day or two" Carlisle said with a light reassuring smile. "Chief Swan is with her right now"

"What did you tell him?" Esme curiously asked.

"Animal attack… I had no choice" Carlisle answered.

"Couldn't you find a better word?" Rosalie whispered in a respectful yet questioning tone.

The three vampires looked to the bathroom door that opened revealing Alice looking gorgeous as always yet her sadness was overpowering.

"How is she?" Alice's asked with her melodic voice.

"She's ok, she is going to be just fine" Carlisle said while he placed both hands on his daughter's shoulders and looked down into her distraught amber eyes, she took a deep sigh of relief.

"Has she awakened yet?" the pixie questioned.

"She hadn't when I left the room a few minutes ago, she is with her father" Carlisle answered.

_I wanted, NEEDED to see Bella so badly… but there was no way I could look at Charlie in the eye. So in the meantime I wondered the long depressing hallways of this place. Even though I needed no air, I felt like I could breathe again. I had almost lost it all in a matter of hours, a husband, my brother and friend, the girl I adore and surely myself. After experiencing almost every emotion ever created I was internally drained but I felt lucky, even if Bella decided to leave me after what happened, I was eternally grateful._

Alice continued to walk until she heard a woman speaking very softly, truly only a vampire could have heard the whispers, curious she followed the sound the led her to a small dimly lit chapel, there were no crosses or statues, only a few candles. Alice silently stood by the door watching the woman whom so hopefully bid her life for the sake of her daughter's. The vampire felt relieved to be on the other side of that woman's situation. She looked down and respectfully walked away in silence.

HOSPITAL. BELLA'S ROOM

Charlie held his daughter's hand while she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Hey there kiddo…" Charlie said smiling down at his daughter.

Bella finally opened her eyes weakly.

"Alice…" Bella said softly.

"I haven't seen her, but I sure am thankful she found you… How are you feeling?" Charlie said as he caressed her hand, "That's a pretty bad bite you took there Bells".

"I want to see her dad… where is she?" Bella slightly jumped fearing Alice had taken off and left her.

"Shhh shhh hey calm down I know she is here somewhere, I will ask Dr Cullen to call for her" Charlie assured Bella.

Bella rapidly calmed down after hearing Alice had not abandoned her.

Charlie exited the room, searching for a familiar face in the hallway.

"Excuse me I need to speak to Dr Cullen" Charlie asked the first nurse he ran into.

He looked over the nurse's shoulder and saw Alice who had tried to avoid him all day long, as soon as she looked up he caught her gaze and slightly lifted his hand in the air motioning for her.

_It was too late, I could not run, escape, and obviously not sprint out. I was dreading this moment, but I had no choice… I walked towards Charlie. _

"Bella just woke up, and she is asking to see you…" Charlie politely said to the vampire.

_I tried so hard to avoid looking at this man in the eyes… I was the cause of his daughter's stay at this terrible place, it was in moments like this is when I wished I could be like the overrated vampires on film and posses the power of invisibility._

Alice smiled lightly only to be polite trying to avoid Charlie's gaze, but finally his dark brown eyes met her amber ones.

"Before you go, I wanted to thank you for saving Bella" Charlie genuinely said.

_That hit me like a ton of bricks, hours ago I had selfishly attacked his only child and almost killed her, and there he was thanking me so honestly. And so I finally understood the real stinging meaning of the word shame._

"You have nothing to thank me for Chief Swan" Alice said looking at him straight in the eyes. Behind those words Alice's eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

"Please call me Charlie, no Mr. either… it makes me feel like a grandpa" Charlie shyly smiled and nodded. "I won't keep you any longer"

Alice nodded and walked towards the closed door, opened it and entered the room, she slowly closed the door behind her and stood guard next to it, holding a fresh red freesia flower in her pale hands. Alice did not dare walk to Bella she could only look at her from where she stood in silence once again pleading for forgiveness with her tranquil gaze. The vampire bowed her head she had no idea of what to say…or where to start.

"Why are you so far away?" Bella smiled as best as her current state allowed her and extended her hand to Alice.

Alice slowly walked towards Bella, as if she was afraid of breaking her with her nearness.

"Bella I am so so very sorry" Alice genuinely apologized, her face about to fall with so much shame.

"Shhh don't… I would never blame you for what happened" Bella said looking into Alice's eyes her heart broke as she saw the distress in them.

"How could you not??? I attacked you! Like---"

"Shhhhhh now shut up and give me my flower please" Bella interrupted Alice and smiled.

Alice could not help but to smile as she looked down, immediately looking back up and right into Bella's eyes.

"I just picked it up… I thought you would like it" Alice said as her cute dimples formed on her cheeks while she smiled and handed the flower to Bella.

Bella smiled and took Alice's cold hand into hers.

"Thank you… it's beautiful…" she said as she admired the flower now in her possession.

"Always my pleasure…" Alice nodded and smiled.

"You look so beautiful" Bella said to the vampire. "And God! I must look like shit" Bella finished and laughed lightly embarrassed.

Alice blinked softly and contemplated the girl inches away from her.

"You look perfect…" Alice said as her eyes glowed, gently placing her pale finger on Bella's cheek and slowly caressing it… the vampire narrowed the gap between them and placed a sweet long kiss on her forehead. Then slowly placed another one on the tip of her nose… now with their foreheads touching Alice placed her hand on the back of Bella's neck carefully trying not to touch her covered wound, and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Bella… I need you to know that I would never intentionally harm you" Alice whispered onto Bella's lips with her melodic tone.

Bella melted to the moment and kissed Alice tenderly on her lips, Alice closed her eyes… and Bella fallowed, slowly moving her mouth rhythmically with Alice's.


	9. Perfect Girl

Ahhh! You guys are the best! Thank you so much for the reviews, I always enjoy dearly what you guys think and what you'd like to see happen! Please enjoy your read.

Mood Song: Ice By Sarah McLachlan.

INT. BELLA'S ROOM.

Alice was seating on the edge of Bella's bed while the other girl laid there looking up to her stunning amber eyes. The mood was calm and tranquil; both girls were in silence admiring each other… they felt completely content there was no need for words. There was so much that Alice wanted to say yet she found it extremely hard to come up with the right words, she bowed her head slightly and looked at the white bandage that gently wrapped Bella's left forearm. At the time of the incident she had bitten over the scar James had left on it, the skin was tender there therefore it was much easier for her human teeth to puncture at the, moment it seemed only logical and besides she had slightly lost feeling in that area. Alice slowly brought her fingers up to Bella's blushed and flushed cheek, grinning as she caressed it.

"You are so warm" Alice said as she furrowed her eyebrows. Bella embarrassedly chuckled, her eyes glowed.

"You sort of have that effect on me" Bella smiled and blushed some more.

Alice smiled and traced the back of her long fingers down Bella's inner arm, her topaz gaze fallowed the touch faithfully, sending shivers down her spine… Bella could not object, and she didn't have any intentions of doing so, so she complied. Alice's fingers reached the bandage on Bella's arm; she caressed it gently, that guilty look washed over her immediately. Bella looked at her attentively, looking for any signs that confirmed what she was so afraid of… Bella feared Alice would do exactly what Edward had done in the past… leave. Alice's eyebrows furrowed as she stared to the covered wound.

"I'm sorry seems so… meaningless compared to this terrible feeling that chokes me" Alice said as she closed her eyes, opening them back up immediately and now directing them to Bella.

"Alice… this wasn't your fault, I did this… I knew what could happen, I was fully aware of that I always have been. I need you to please understand that; this was my choice please respect it" Bella said while she forgivingly looked into Alice's eyes trying to reassure her. The older girl swallowed hard and nodded bringing the touch up to Bella's face, Alice gently tapped the tip of the other girl's nose and showed her that graceful smile.

"My pretty girl…" Alice continued to smile and winked.

Bella blushed and smiled looking down, Alice was not giving her clear signs; she needed to ask her and hang all doubts to dry once and for all… so she decided to demand an answer. She had to know if she was planning to run on her, she knew for sure she would not be able to bare it once more. Bella opened her mouth slightly when Alice's index finger covered her lips.

"Never… " Alice's finger trailed down bringing Bella's bottom lip south with it. The younger girl blinked while she felt Alice's cold blushed lips on hers, Bella smiled while still on the kiss. Alice sucked on Bella's bottom lip gently and made her way to plant a kiss on her chin; then her jaw line fallowed. Alice's exquisite perfume rapidly dozed Bella, she loved it, that scent mixed with the cold of her skin and breath made her always shoot for the moon, Alice was all she wanted. Bella smiled while she tilted her head to the back giving her perfect access to do as she pleased. Bella tangled her fingers through Alice's hair grabbing and pulling them very lightly pulling her away only a few inches, she wanted to look her in the eyes. Alice smiled with pleasure enjoying every second of the hair pull.

"Mmmm My wild wild girl…" Alice purred and continued to smile mischievously.

Bella continued to penetrate Alice with her eyes, she wasn't laughing; in fact she was very serious… her eyes glowed brightly. At the realization of this Alice ceased smiling and joined Bella on her serious state.

"I know this may sound terribly cynical but I need you to please trust me" Alice said looking Bella right into her eyes with determination. "I am nothing like him…" a short pause fallowed, then Bella nodded… "You are stuck with me forever" Alice let out a playful smile. Bella studied the girl and carefully looked at her long enticing neck, then down to her collar bone; then lowered the gaze to her perfectly symmetrical breasts, her cleavage was exposing them, and tempting each and every one of Bella's senses… she felt drunk with so much desire. They both looked vulnerable they both wanted more. Alice was now kneeling on the bed; one knee between Bella's thighs near her pelvis, and the other one rested on the outside of her right leg. The girls continued the sensual and honest gaze. Alice decided to let Bella lead the way and take her as far as she wanted her to go. The younger girl curiously began to unbutton the very last button of Alice's fitted black shirt… it complemented her tiny waist so well, but Bella wanted to see more. So she moved on to the next button up then the other; exposing her cute navel that looked like a tiny arrow. Bella's finger brushed Alice's stomach as she continued to unbutton the rest; the vampire was wearing a black sexy bra. Bella's eyes had never seen anyone else naked aside from herself, Alice was just so beautiful she was indescribable; her gaze was a mixture of tender innocence and curious raw desire. The vampire was completely compliant to whatever Bella decided to do next, and so the younger girl gently pushed the already open shirt off of Alice's pale and gorgeous shoulders. The feeling was overwhelming Bella could feel her heart rate rapidly increase with anticipation. Alice was completely aroused by the moment, plus the smell of Bella's blood oozing from her wounds was very tangible, even though they were covered.

Bella's finger tips shyly began to caress her exposed chest.

BELLA.

_Alice was so intoxicating, I felt like a five year old child that was discovering the world for the first time, this was all so new for me… fucking intimidating but God.. so beautiful. I wanted all of her, I wanted everything._

Bella's curious fingers continued to trace gently on Alice's perfect breasts through the thin soft black material, igniting an exquisite fire within the vampire, Alice closed her eyes driven by pleasure that seemed to be consuming every part of her being. She tilted her head back and took a deep breath… only feeling Bella's touch. The younger girl extended her long hands completely and gently wrapping it around the front of Alice's long tilted accentuated neck, then up to her lips; sneaking it into Alice's slightly open mouth… she pushed her tongue a little teasing Bella even more. The human gulped still immensely attentive to everything; while Alice placed her hand on hers, dragging her lip down lightly as she guided Bella's already moist finger down her neck and into the fabric of her bra. The passion was radiating from Alice's amber eyes. The younger girl's jaw dropped slightly once she felt Alice's arousal make itself felt on her chest. Alice closed her eyes once more savoring the touch intensely; her expression was that of almost an exquisite ache that brought her to the edge of reality. The vampire opened her eyes and looked right into Bella's as she reached for her own back and unclipped the hooks of her bra, pulling it off gently and revealing her amazingly delicate and beautiful breasts, Bella's breathing raced and fast! Moving her own chest up and down, Alice continued to lead Bella around making her comfortable and letting her know she was free to do as much as she pleased. Bella blushed, her flustered face glowed with so much desire and want, she didn't even know what to do with all that was at her display. Bella trailed her fingers down the middle of Alice's long torso until they reached the waist of her low rise jeans. She sneaked half of her hand in and pulled Alice down to her. The vampire of course continued to comply and obey Bella's every desire. Alice let herself fall onto her landing gracefully only inches away from her, the weight of her body supported by her hands on the soft mattress. Bella's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Alice's long, sexy exposed back. The older girl studied Bella's lips and she liked her own while she brushed them on the younger girl's. Alice could feel Bella shiver oh so deliciously. She could tell the girl beneath her was extremely nervous; so she took the lead.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alice whispered in the sweetest understanding tone.

Bella's cheeks were extremely hot and blushed; she nodded motioning a clear no with her head, her eyes pierced on Alice's as if she was waiting for directions from the older girl. They were merely two to three inches apart.

"We'll go slow ok…?" Alice whispered on Bella's wanting lips "I'll be gentle… I promise" she continued as she closed her eyes and slightly opened her mouth that collided perfectly with Bella's. The kiss was slow but deep and passionate; Alice's tongue began to peak into the other girl's mouth calling her own it into hers. Bella moaned in the vampire's mouth that was rapidly poisoning every part of her body with desire. Desire that announced its presence between her warm thighs. Bella's hips began to grind by default; enticing Alice more and more. Bella was already wearing her smooth pajama pants and a simple fitted sleeveless white top. The girls parted as Alice pulled Bella up to undress her easily; she pulled the top up gently while she sank her head on her neck, then sliding it over her head. Alice was smitten to Bella's honest and simple beauty whatever imperfections Bella dreaded Alice found perfect.

"You are so beautiful Bella…" Alice said then began to eat Bella with Kisses. "My Bella…"

The younger girl melted right into Alice's words and touch, she buried her hands on the other girl's beautifully messy hair and pulled her closer. Being able to feel Alice's naked body right against hers also completely exposed. Pants off… and the vampire was sitting and guided Bella to wrap her long legs around her cold waist, the younger girl entwined both arms behind Alice's head pulling her face that was now to the length of her chest right into them. Alice passionately French kissed them while she held Bella with her right hand, ad gently slid her left one between her thighs teasing her to insanity. Bella's forehead touched Alice's while she stared right into her eyes she wanted to get lost in them when she finally decided to go in. The vampire slid right in gently but deep Bella jumped slightly.

"Ah… Alice…" She whispered and let out a whimper that quickly turned into a moan; the girl shut her eyes their foreheads still touching while the expression of ache and pleasure opening her mouth as she clawed Alice's back letting her body collide on her lover's. The older girl held the other's weight without hesitation supporting her moment of weakness.

"Deeper" Bella shamelessly demanded drunk with lust. Alice silently stalked her with her eyes dragging her deeper into her world. Compliant she continued to please each and every one of Bella's requests taking her to the highest scale and into her first orgasm. Bella shivered and moaned restlessly while with both arms still around Alice's neck and head she grinned and searched down for her lover's reassuring kiss.

Later after the amazing encounter both girls laid on the comfort of Bella's bed staring into each other's eyes. Alice with her arm supporting her head studied Bella with a smile on her face, while she traced Bella's cute nose with the tip of her index finger.

"You look happy…" Alice said with her sweet melodic tone while she smiled.

"I-I… am beyond happy… I feel amazingly drunk" Bella answered.

Alice let out a cute laugh.

"Well that's very flattering" Alice said.

Bella shyly blushed and bit her bottom lip, hesitated for a second after she gathered the courage.

"Alice…" Bella said obviously blushing still. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Anything…" Alice said honestly.

"Have you ever done this before?" Bella chuckled; her cute cheeks still glowing "I mean I'm sure you've had… sex before but I mean have you ever… been with another girl?

Alice let out a cute laugh then leaned her head on Bella's chest.

"I've had a lot of firsts in my life, and this is one of them" Alice smiled cutely and let out the tip of her tongue biting it as her eyes narrowed with the wide smile Bella couldn't see, she thought Bella looked too adorable when she was embarrassed. She placed her long arm on the other girl then looked up to her planting a kiss on her lips now in a more serious tone "You are my first and I don't want there to be another…"

"Ok you my little lady need to rest…" Alice said with a tender scolding tone. "And I need to put my clothes back on; we don't want Charlie to have a heart attack tomorrow morning do we? She finished jokingly.

"You're leaving?" Bella's eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course not silly… I'll be here when you wake up… I promise" Alice kissed Bella on her blushed lips and then got up from the bed to get dressed, Bella grinned watching Alice's naked body from the back… her curves were dangerously perfect, she couldn't believe that was all hers.

BELLA.

_That night I knew I could never let this woman go… never. I wanted her… I needed her, and somehow I knew I always would. She was so perfect for me… and she loved me._

_She loved… ME._


	10. A Thousand Shades of Red

Mood Song:The Man I Love By George Gershwin

BELLA'S ROOM – MORNING.

Daylight had arrived to the always gray town of Forks. Alice laid next to Bella observing her attentively from the side… the younger girl was not facing her, so only the silhouette of her right side was Alice's focus. She loved to watch her breathe peacefully; it always brought a sense of calmness and something very tangible and real to her. Bella felt the vampire's arm wrapped around her waist… she opened her eyes silently and slowly looked down placing her own hand on top of Alice's. Bella stoked it lightly and smiled remembering that this was reality, she wasn't dreaming. So she took her milk white hand and brought it up to her lips; kissed it and stroked her own cheek with it. Alice grinned and began to kiss Bella's neck sweetly.

"Pinch me?" Bella's eyes wondered as if she was waiting for Alice's answer. The older girl laughed and buried her head on Bella's shoulder.

"No need for that… I could totally kiss you though" Alice continued to kiss Bella's neck fervently; her own cherry lips loosing blush because of the pressure of her lips on Bella's skin.

"I can definitely deal with that" Bella smiled savoring Alice's tender touch. She entwined her fingers with the vampire's and stared at her hand for a few seconds concentrated and questioning. Something was missing.

"You are not wearing your wedding band" Bella questioned, she found it completely odd Alice never took that ring off before. Alice's smile faded as well and looked down, while Bella turned around to face her with a puzzled look. The older girl's gaze met Bella's once again.

"No I'm not" Alice said, she looked serious but definitely not mad. Bella grew even more curious and confused… It never dawned on her that Alice had practically abandoned her husband to come to her rescue.

"Why not? What happened? You were wearing it two days ago…."

"Jasper and I decided it was best to part ways…" Alice said as she avoided Bella's eyes.

"You saw Jasper? When? He returned to Forks?" Bella couldn't make sense of what had happened and she didn't even know about it. Alice's honest eyes met Bella's again.

"Yes… he did come" Alice paused then rolled her eyes and shook her head "Our relationship had been in the rocks for the past few months… We have decided to remain friends and just move on, it was definitely for the best" Alice grinned tenderly as she caressed Bella's cheek.

Bella couldn't help but to feel bad, when Alice came into her heart her love for Edward was already dying, apart from all the resentment she knew she could never have a healthy relationship with him ever again. But Alice… she was an amazing person, and she dropped everything literally everything to pull her out of the hole she was left in… Alice was kind, sweet and just so loyal. Bella felt terrible, she felt responsible.

"Alice I'm so sorry… this is all my fault I—"

"No Bella… don't do that, we agreed that this just happened… neither one of us planned to hurt anyone or intentionally break anything… my feelings for you were only a small part of the reason why our relationship could not continue…" By now Bella was holding Alice's hand they were both still laying down. "I love you Bella… and you can rest assured that I have no regrets. _This_… you are what I want" Alice cupped Bella's cheek on her hand.

"I love you…" Bella simply said. Both girls smiled.

Bella sat up from the bed trying to get acquainted to the actual fact of being sitting down before she got up; she was just feeling a bit dizzy but didn't want to worry Alice so she omitted it.

"When did Jasper come?" Bella asked as she hissed to herself, she touched the bandage on her neck that covered the bite Alice had given her.

Alice immediately stood up and walked to her.

"It was the night…." She shut her eyes tightly and opened them back again. She reached Bella they were now both standing and facing each other; Alice tended to Bella's wound. "He came to the house looking to speak to me… He already knew" Alice continued to revise Bella's wound with great concentration.

"What? Wait he knew about us?" Bella asked confused as she tried to jerk her head back to meet Alice's eyes but vampire tilted the younger girl's head back to the side, Bella had no choice but to comply, Alice carried on with the wound.

"Yes… it took me slightly by surprise; I have learned not to underestimate Jasper's empathy…"

Bella hesitated for a few seconds speaking the words that were about to fall from her mouth.

"What do you think happened that night?

"I was very disoriented… I hadn't fed for weeks, I was in a very odd state of mind I felt guilty… and just terrible for betraying my family" Alice brought her attention from the wound to Bella. "I will never forgive myself for what I did to you" her amber gaze was filled with heatrbreaking pain.

"You seem to control yourself so well around me with these wounds… I don't understand, I mean I know I was literally rubbing it in your face but"

"Do you remember anything about it?" Alice asked still pained by the thought, she turned her attention back to the wound.

"Vaguely… I have no memory of Carlisle arriving there. Everything else seems just like a haze, a big jumble"

Alice looked at Bella then right back to the wound hesitantly, but Bella caught it.

"What…"

Alice debated in weather she should worry Bella by telling her what Edward had done to her that night; it was best to let her heal first she thought to herself, besides it wasn't important it would only upset the young girl and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Nothing… I was just thinking… Bella I saw James" Bella immediately turned her head and looked at Alice stunned and obviously slightly scared. "It was like a vision or something" Alice shook her head confused focusing her eyes on the memory. "You were there… and I was there… but then you were gone and he was in your place" Bella listened attentively "He said something that troubled me, and to be honest it still does… I don't know if it was a vision or if I was just hallucinating I mean I—"

"What did he say?" Bella asked worried.

"Remember I told you I have a nice" Bella quickly nodded "He said he had killed her" Alice's expression was filled with genuine emotion.

"Alice…" Bella breathed out in a compassionate tone.

"I don't even know if it was a vision or not… I'm sure she is ok" Alice tried to cover up with a fake smile that didn't fly with Bella.

"We have to make sure it wasn't don't you think?"

"I was in a very bad state Bella, I'm sure It was just a cause of that…. I mean I killed James." Alice immediately looked down, even though James was a horrid creature it wasn't her nature to kill.

Both girls looked at each other in the eyes, deep down inside Alice knew something wasn't right and Bella sensed this from the vampire. She knew very well Alice was trying to convince herself of the contrary.

BELLA'S ROOM - NIGHT.

Bella slept peacefully wrapped in Alice's arms her head laid on the older girl's chest, her eyes were wide awake and very thoughtful, she could not stop thinking about that "vision" the room was dark, her amber eyes glowed beautifully as she placed a kiss on Bella's forehead and sneaked herself out of the tight grip carefully trying not to wake her. Successful Alice walked towards the desk in stealth mode, she looked like a skilled cat her walk was effortlessly elegant. She reached for the chair and sat down, then looked over her shoulder back at Bella who was still dozed completely. The older girl carefully opened the laptop that rested on the desk, and typed the web address of a search engine, then on the screen the encrypted words began to appear one by one. "Biloxi Mississippi obituaries" Alice continued to glance over to Bella and back to the lit thin screen her determined eyes watched the cursor blinked on a white box "Enter Last Name" Alice hesitated for a second then typed "Brandon" a list of named pulled up she went through all of them.

Alice froze, her amber eyes widened as she entered in a trance… she was having a vision. She quickly inhaled her face full of fear, she closed the laptop shut.

About three months had passed, Bella's wounds had healed completely and ever since that horrible night when she almost lost her life they had been inseparable, they had shared many more amazing warm nights full of passion and love… their feelings for each other seemed to increase with each passing second, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet had returned to the mansion they all decided to stand by Alice even though she never shared with anyone what had happened between her and Edward.

CULLEN MANSION – ALICE'S BEDROOM – MID DAY.

"Alice honey stop pacing you are giving me a headache" Esme said as she stood up from Alice's Bed and walked towards the beautiful girl who was obviously impatiently walking back and forth from one side of the room to the other. "She's going to love it you'll see, relax and please STOP!" Esme reassured her daughter then smiled slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry…" Alice said then looked up to her mother with a shy smile. "Do you really think she's not going to feel weird about this?"

"Sweetheart Bella simply adores you, I'm sure she's going to be thrilled" Esme said with a still reassuring smile. "I will lure her here so she won't suspect anything, Rosalie and Emmet know and they won't return until tomorrow and I will meet Carlisle in Seattle after she's here we won't be back until next week as we planned"

"Thank you Esme" Alice embraced her mother wearing her most beautiful smile. "I love you"

"I love you too honey… now hurry up we have to get everything ready before dawn falls"

Esme and Alice had decorated the back deck of the house beautifully; the sight was mesmerizing there were lit candles inside empty glass jars that hung from every tree on the Cullen property, along blood red roses that decorated almost every inch on the wooden deck. Red and black ribbons were tied on almost every branch of the gorgeously lit trees; the thin pieces of fabric blowing along the wind's pace. A table set for two was prepared and waiting for both girls.

Alice sat on the couch of the deserted house; she was wearing a simple yet very elegant dark purple dress that contrasted amazingly with the color of her milky skin, her almost almond shaped amber eyes scanned the living room as she impatiently waited holding her Iphone to vibrate.

"Come on Esme" She said as she penetrated the artifact with her gaze.

It buzzed! Alice quickly touched the screen and opened the new text message she had received from her mother. "5 min"

Alice new that's how long she had to wait to see Bella, and the excitement was killing her, she wanted everything to be perfect for her lover… she couldn't wait to show her what she had planned for her with so much care.

It was about six pm and the sun was already setting behind the tall mountains. Bella and Esme rode on the elegant black Mercedes, Bella looked down at her pale knees.

"I can't believe you made me wear a dress Esme…" Bella said as she observed her cute shoes, she hated dressing up but she looked angelical in the short black dress she was wearing.

"You look great Bella, besides you don't want to be underdressed for the occasion…" Esme said while she looked at the road smiling.

"I'm sure Emmet wouldn't mind if I wore jeans and a shirt to his party… I thought you guys stopped celebrating birthdays years ago anyway" Bella said clueless.

"Well you know how Alice can be; this was all her planning Emmet didn't want to kill her excitement" Bella grinned as she played with the ring she wore on her index finger… it was a habit she tended to fall into when she was nervous or highly uncomfortable.

"Here we are" Esme said as she pushed the button on the controller that opened the large garage doors. She parked the car and killed the engine. "Ok Alice and the others should be in the back, please make yourself comfortable… I will join you guys in a minute"

Bella opened the door and walked into the obviously empty house through the garage door, she shyly made her way to the back scanning the room hoping to see a familiar face. There was none in sight, the living room was dimly lit George Gershwin music played lightly, she knew that was Alice's doing since that was her favorite composer from the 20's.

"Bella…" Alice's voice came from the dark kitchen. Bella smiled while her curious eyes searched for the older girl. When she finally came into view the human lost her breath when she saw the breathtaking woman the extended her long pale hand to her, possessor of the sweetest most intense gaze, Alice's eyes glowed with happiness. Bella walked towards her and took her hand. The vampire held her in her cold arms and kissed her lips softly. They parted gently…

"Where's everybody?" Bella asked as she smiled and searched for the others with her eyes.

Alice broke the embrace and took her hand to lead her.

"Fallow me…" She said and smiled.

Alice guided Bella to the astonishing view that awaited. Bella was in awe, she had never seen anything so beautiful besides Alice in her entire life… she noticed the table prepared for two and smiled at the realization.

"There's been a slight change of plans…" Alice said smiling and squeezing Bella's hand.

"Alice…" Bella breathed out amazed by the wonderful gesture. Bella's hand began to sweat they were cold still holding Alice's tightly. She turned to Alice and placed her arm on her waist pulling her in for a sweet long kiss. Both girls made their way to the table; Alice watched Bella enjoy her meal studying her every move with delight. The younger girl blushed and swallowed what would be her last bite.

"I don't still don't understand what's so fascinating to you about watching me eat" Bella smiled and looked down to her food shyly.

"It's almost as fascinating as watching you sleep" Alice said and winked.

"Thank you so much for this… I love it, It's so magical I almost don't want tonight to ever end"

"Anything to see you smile like that…" Alice smiled. "I have something for you… are you finished with your meal? She asked considerately. Bella nodded positively. Both girls stood up and walked into the woods; fallowing the small road guarded by the lit trees. Bella looked up admiring how beautiful the satin ribbons looked hanging from the green branches. They stopped next to the tallest one where Alice began to carve their initials inside a heart. Bella watched in silence.

"I thought these things only happened in movies" Bella smiled. Alice grinned and embraced her looking into her eyes deeply.

"You have to look up and make a wish… I don't want you to ever forget this very place"

"Trust me I never could" Bella said smiling and moved by the gesture.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked excited. Bella nodded; both girls looked up at the tall tree the dark sky peaked through the adorned branches, hundreds of red ribbons hung along with the lit candles inside small glass jars. Alice's long arm extended as she pointed to one in particular… Bella could see something that shun brightly, she couldn't make anything of it.

"What is it?" Bella continued to look at in intensely.

"It's the beginning of forever" Alice said before she jumped gracefully high and pulled the ribbon off bringing it with her. Bella curiously observed while the vampire open her hand revealing an exquisite antique Victorian ring with a gorgeous white diamond in the middle.

"I hope this isn't too twenty first century for you, but I want this to be official…" Alice shyly smiled "I love you Bella… I want to spend all the ages of this world watching you smile like that" The human's eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness.

"Alice… I…" She barely managed to breathe out.

Alice's hopeful eyes awaited for Bella's answer… the older girl smiled as widely as ever. "This is the part where you make me unexplainably happy and say yes" Alice joked cutely.

Bella laughed along the vampire, the younger girl's eyes glowed with tears that were so close to falling with the slightest movement.

"Yess… of course yesss…" Bella said making Alice jump with happiness, the pixie gently placed the ring still tied to the long red ribbon on Bella's finger. The expected tears began to fall as she watched the ring become one with her hand.

"None of that…" Alice whispered with her melodic tone while she gently wiped her tears away. "I hate to break the bliss but in about one minute it's going to start pouring"

"We're not moving" Bella said while they both held hands and looked up to the tree smiling. Seconds later the drops of water began to fall on their young faces, Alice began to laugh contagiously while she held Bella up in a tight embrace, quickly all the candle's flames died with the falling water leaving both girls under the light of the moon, Alice spun Bella around in the air laughing.

"I love you Bella Swan!" She yelled both girls laughed and fell into as sweet tender kiss.

Ok guys this is nowhere near finished so don't fret


	11. Lifeblood

Thank you guys for the reviews! Please keep me updated in what you think and want.

Mood Song: Everything Will Be Alright By The Killers.

THE WOODS – EVENING

About a month had passed after the proposal, Alice had convinced Bella to go for a walk that gray afternoon the vampire was wearing black tights and a loose navy blue blouse that looked more like a dress which ended about ten inches above her knees and a black hooded cape with the same length as the shirt, though the hood hung on the back of her neck. Bella was wearing a pair of low rise faded jeans and a fitted red shirt that complimented her figure tastefully. Both girls walked holding hands; Bella carried a fresh freesia flower that Alice had given her.

ALICE AND BELLA'S TREE – LATE EVENING.

Bella's delicate hand proudly wore the ring Alice had given her, her long pale fingers buried in the back of the vampire's head. Her enticing full lips teased the younger girl who relished every second as Alice switched from her lips to her neck. Bella placed both arms around Alice's neck and smiled, their foreheads now touching while they gazed into each other's eyes. Bella turned the other girl around now the vampire was pinned against the tree breathing heavily and looking into Bella's eyes with raw desire. Bella reached for Alice's lower back, sliding her hand all the way down to her back thigh; guiding the vampire to wrap her long toned leg around her waist. Alice closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the tree with pleasure while Bella gently rolled her black almost none existent underwear down her thighs caressing them as she took them off completely off of one leg giving her complete access to Alice's inner thighs. The vampire was desperate for Bella to finally enter her.

"I want you so badly… it aches" Alice breathed out with eyes closed while enjoying Bella's tongue on her neck.

Alice's words drove Bella to the edge but the human had different plans… she began to kiss Alice's cleavage then down her stomach through the fabric of her dress, Bella loved the way her perfume always lingered on anything she touched and her dress was no exception. Alice placed her long pale hand on the back of Bella's head that continued to make its way down; finally reaching what she longed so badly… her hungry tongue teased Alice to an extreme making her whimper; the urge between her legs made them fail for what seemed seconds causing the vampire loose balance, but Bella used her other hand to hold her up placing it on her waist and finally entering Alice as deeply as she could with her tongue, making her shiver and let out a loud moan digging her fingers more profoundly into Bella's hair pulling her closer against her, Alice moaned again this time letting out a whimper furrowing her eyebrows with ache as the other girl picked up speed making the vampire's entire body collapse into an intense shiver her jaw dropping as a clear sign of the immense pleasure.

About twenty minutes later both girls were finishing putting the missing pieces of clothing back on Alice grinned widely.

"You're a freak!" Alice said searching for Bella's eyes. "Who knew that quiet little Bella Swan was a certified pervert in the art of lovemaking" she laughed gently. Bella blushed and narrowed her eyes smiling.

"I didn't hear you complaining there between moans"

Alice smiled and placed her hand on Bella's waist pulling her close to her.

"I meant that as a compliment baby don't need to fret" Alice whispered looking at Bella's lips. The younger girl smiled and lured the vampire to kiss her and then pulled away teasingly.

"You're evil!" Alice said with her sweet melodic tone.

"Yes… and I know how much you love it…" Bella teased. It was a side of her that only Alice had gotten to see. "You're not so bad yourself… I mean for a vampire" She joked.

Alice's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Ok that does it, you better run!" She warned laughing.

"Oh you better not" Bella knew what Alice had in mind… she hated being tickled and that was her lover's way of punishing her.

"Honey I am kind enough to give you a heads up…" Alice smugly said.

"Mary Alice Cullen don't you dare!" Bella warned completely defensively getting ready to run.

"Fine… don't say I didn't warn you" Alice said while throwing her hands in the air.

Bella knew better so she started to run laughing, followed by Alice whom chased her in human speed. After a few minutes she sprinted and caught the younger girl embracing her.

"Now that's not fair!" Bella smiled melting into the older girls arms. "You shamelessly cheated!"

Alice smiled while gazing into her girlfriends eyes with sweet love; her smile quickly faded as she looked around.

"What?" Bella said still smiling in Alice's arms.

The vampire continued to quietly scan the area with her amber eyes that quickly turned coil black.

"We should go… It's getting dark" Alice said as she placed the hood of her cape over her head and proceeded to hold Bella's hand, clueless the human embraced the touch and began to walk alongside. Alice defensively looked over her shoulder and up to a tall meadow where she saw a figure as pale as her glaring down with a monomaniac look in his eyes watching them attentively and squatting on a branch… it was Edward. Alice gave him a territorial look while she continued to walk interruptedly, the folds of the black hood gently rested on one side of her pale face. The tension between them could have been cut with a knife, only this time Alice no longer felt bad for him, she was protecting her mate like an irrational creature only with the intense glare she gave him in silence. Slowly she turned her head to look ahead and continued to follow the still uninterrupted walk holding Bella's hand. The human didn't take notice of the almost slow motion like moment.

ALICE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT.

Alice was seating on the edge of the bed while she stared at a single point with her amber gaze thinking about what had just happened a few hours ago, Edward's hunting face was still present and vividly tormenting her peace, Why was he back?. Bella was seating a few inches away from her; Alice's laptop rested on the human's lap while she concentrated on the screen typed her fingers away. The intense silence broke when Bella inhaled loudly. Making Alice jump out of her trance and turn to her left.

"What!" Alice said protectively. Bella covered her mouth with her hand in awe to what she was reading.

"Oh my God Alice I think I found her" Bella said in disbelieve.

"What? Found who?" Alice was out of sorts and confused. The vampire leaned next to Bella and looked down at the screen also.

"Look someone replied to the e-mail you sent…"

"What?" Alice finally grasped on what Bella was talking about, they both had been trying to trace Alice's niece for months, it was likely that the woman they were looking for did not have an e-mail address so they contacted a possible candidate's daughter.

"Cynthia Johnston… she's twenty four, it says she is your niece Alice's daughter"

Alice's eyes widened as she read the e-mail attentively. Somehow it felt amazing to know she had blood relatives out there.

"We should go! I mean she can tell you about her…" Bella said looking at Alice who still continued to red.

"Bella… its Mississippi... we're in the middle of summer, sunshine remember?" the vampire was now looking at the younger girl.

"We can stay at a hotel during the day and meet with her in the evening or something… come on Alice I would love to meet your real family" Bella shook her head "That came out wrong I—

"It's ok I know what you meant… it's not such a bad idea but what about Charlie? He's not going to be very content with you skipping school" Alice said with a disapproving look.

"Hey I'm eighteen and do I need to remind you almost a married woman?" Bella said proudly smiling. Alice smiled and rolled her eyes and gave in to Bella's comment.

"You are terrible… I can't believe you do with me as you please" Alice said laying her head on Bella's shoulder.

"Please???" Bella pouted. Alice looked up and smiled.

"Fine… but we'll go on a weekend I don't want to be in a bad place with Charlie, remember we still have to tell him about us and everything else"

"Sounds good to me…" Bella suddenly raised an eyebrow mischievously and looked down to Alice.

"What now?" Alice said with a questioning look she knew Bella was planning something.

"I'm going to have you all to myself for an entire weekend and very conveniently trapped between four walls for the majority of the time" Bella said still looking down at Alice who's head rested on the board of the bed and her body laid on the white elegant mattress. The vampire smiled.

"My sweet little perv" Alice laughed cutely as Bella put the laptop away and leaned down to kiss her.


	12. Family Ties

Ok this is a very special chapter as you can see its super long, but I wouldn't have it any other way… I wanted you guys to really grasp on this part. Plus it's when you get to meet a very special person.

Mood Song: Saviour By Lights.

SWAN RESIDENCE – MORNING.

It was Friday morning and Bella had decided to skip school to catch Charlie before he left for work, she was hoping to get a chance to talk to him about the trip to Mississippi and pack a few things for the weekend adventure. She was beyond excited, not only for Alice being able to finally meet her blood relatives but also because it would allow the younger girl to know more about her roots and the city she once called home. Alice was supposed to pick her up later that morning; their flight was scheduled to depart from Seattle at 02:45pm that afternoon to Atlanta and then they would change planes and arrive at their final destination Gulfport. Bella was nervous knowing Charlie he would immediately say no to a trip that required to miss school, but she was determined. Bella gently opened the front door with her key and made her way into the quiet house. She figured Charlie was already up, because of the overwhelming scent of burnt coffee. Bella rolled her eyes and quickly made her way to the kitchen where the pan that once contained coffee from the day before was in flames.

"Who reheats old coffee in a pan anymore Dad ever heard of God's greatest gift to humanity? Bella mumbled to herself while she grabbed the pan obviously flaring with a pair of thongs and threw it on the sink. "Microwave" She opened the faucet; and water quickly killed the small fire.

"Morning Bells" Charlie said as he entered the kitchen in a hurry. Once he entered he saw the now black saucepan on the sink overflowing with water, Bella stood there glaring at him annoyed.

"Alright… I guess I'll have make a quick stop on my way to the station" He said with blundered look on his face. Of course he felt silly and slightly kitchen handicapped for a middle age bachelor.

Bella smirked. Charlie looked to be in a pretty good mood, aside the coffee incident; it was now or never.

"Dad I—"

"Shouldn't you be in school right now? Charlie said looking at the clock on the wall as he furrowed his full eyebrows.

Bella tucked her hands in her pockets and shrugged slightly nervous.

"Technically…" She said narrowing her eyes waiting for Charlie's expected scolding speech.

"Bella…"

"Wait dad before you say anything, I kind of need to go to Biloxi today…" Bella said nervous but hopeful.

"Biloxi as an Mississippi? Charlie said puzzled.

"Technically… It's for a very good and important reason dad" Bella said desperately trying to convince her father.

"What in the world is in Biloxi Mississippi?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just going to accompany Alice… she's been looking for her real parents for a while you know she's adopted right? …and we think she might have found them. She just needs the moral support dad… that's all" Bella said convincingly. "I'll be back in school on Monday I promise". Charlie looked at Bella for a few seconds.

"Why doesn't she get any of her siblings to go with her?" Charlie said about to give in.

"Dad, come on please???" Bella went to her last resource begging.

"Alright, fine…" Bella burst in emotion and held Charlie out of pure excitement. "Thanks dad!" After a few seconds both realized the awkward embrace and parted, Bella tucked a few strings of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"But I want you here on Sunday night tops" Charlie demanded on his best fatherly tone.

"Sunday… I promise" Bella shyly smiled. "Ok I have to go pack" while she pointed up the stairs.

"I need to know where you are going to be Bells"

"I'll leave you a note on the table with all the details don't worry…" Bella said impatient to go get ready.

"Ok… I'll see you SUNDAY then" Charlie said as he widened his eyes.

"Sunday dad I know" Bella nodded.

BELLA'S BEDROOM – MID MORNING.

Bella put her hair up in a pony tail after she finished folding the last piece of clothing and placed it inside the small carry on bag. She quickly scanned the room making sure she didn't forget anything. When she heard a car had pulled in. She looked out the window and smiled. Parked was Alice's new car, a few months back she decided it was time to buy one since she kept having to borrow Carlisle's. She went for a black Lexus LF-A. Before the human turned around Alice was standing right behind her, Bella jumped.

"You seriously need to stop doing that" Bella said catching her breath and then smiled. Alice placed her long arms around her waist.

"And kill the fun of watching you jump like a little rabbit?" Alice smiled and teased. "You look so cute when your cheeks are pink and flushed"

"Not funny" Bella replied shyly looking down.

Alice looked over to the bed and saw Bella's bag.

"Looks like Charlie said yes" Alice said then turned her head to face Bella who was still in her arms.

"He did… I can't wait to meet your relatives, if I'm this excited I can't imagine what you must be feeling"

Alice slightly smiled and looked down, her amber eyes quickly found Bella's again.

"It's a very strange sensation, I mean I have no recollection of my human life… so I never felt the urge to dig deeper into it. It was what it was and that's how I left it"

Bella could tell behind Alice's façade she was slightly sad whenever she spoke about her real family, after all they did send her to an asylum and faked her death. They practically abandoned her like an unwanted animal, the human simply could not grasp on that thought. Bella's heart broke, as she saw the sadness in her eyes. The vampire broke the moment and let go of the embrace.

"We should go… or we'll miss our flight" Alice said picking Bella's bag up.

"It's 10:05. Three and a half hours drive… to Seattle, well I take that back with you at the wheel it's going to be more like one and a half"

"Baby don't be such a party pooper… I am an excellent driver plus I don't speed that much you are exaggerating"

"Sure I am…" Bella mumbled as she raised her eyebrow scanning the room making sure all was in check.

"I heard that" Alice turned to Bella raising an eyebrow and smiled smugly.

"Of course you did…" Bella replied sarcastically.

"Hey don't hate on the vampire… It's not my fault I have super amazing hearing" Alice said as he adorable dimples cradled her smile.

"Ok you are just bragging now…" Bella smiled.

"Is this all you have?" Alice questioned motioning at the small bag.

"Yes… that's me" Bella said tucking her hands in her pockets.

"You should see mine…" Alice said mockingly, it was known to Bella her lover was a heavy luggage traveler.

"You mean you packed less than five?" Bella replied jokingly.

Alice glared at Bella.

"Ok, fine… fine…" Bella said in a waving the white flag manner.

Alice smiled back and motioned to the door, letting Bella go through it first fallowed by her holding the small bag.

SEATTLE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. – AFTERNOON.

Elegant Alice Cullen made her way into the large entrance of the airport wearing her stylish oversized shades and a thin shawl around her head and neck trying to cheat any possible ray of sunshine. While Bella spoke to her mother on the phone. Alice handed a large bill to a man in uniform that offered to carry their luggage to their gate.

"Yes mom… I promise I'll call you as soon as we land" Bella said maneuvering to break through the crowd; they were obviously late and about to miss their flight.

"If only you had let me speed a little bit more… this wouldn't be happening". Alice said also making her way through trying not to touch people. Her body temperature would obviously throw anyone off.

"Last call for Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen on gate 26" The female voice said through the loud intercoms that echoed in the entire airport.

"You were going almost a hundred miles per hour, and I didn't let you speed?" Bella managed to reply.

They finally arrived to the gate, the man carrying their luggage was driving a cart so he was not even phased by the race, contrary to Bella who was out of breath, Alice was perfectly fine of course.

"Oh my God this is bullshit I've never ran like that in my entire life" Bella said gasping for air.

Alice smiled and quickly made her way to the ticketing agent glaring at them.

"I apologize… I'm Alice Cullen and this is Bella Swan"

The snotty woman began to type on the computer.

"I.D please" She said arrogantly not even meeting their eyes.

Alice looked at Bella and smiled in disbelieve of this woman's obvious rudeness.

"BITCH" Bella mimicked, making Alice laugh, each girl proceeded to pull out their respective driver's licenses.

The woman barely looked at the ID cards and quickly handed them their tickets.

"Enjoy your flight" She said with the utter most fake smile ever.

"Thank you" Alice said politely she was a classy lady after all.

They both made their way into the hallway that leaded to the already roaring plane seating outside. Bella held Alice's hand tightly.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded and smiled as they continued to walk into the plane.

BEAU RIVAGE HOTEL - BILOXI – EVENING.

Both girls had settled in an elegant suite. Bella walked around gazing the beautiful room, Alice sat on the large bed and watched her with a smile on her face. The younger girl walked towards the balcony and opened the large double doors that lead to a breathtaking view of the gulf. Alice walked up behind her and placed her pale arms around Bella's waist then placed a kiss on her neck while the human was still taken with the sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alice said quietly with her melodic tone of voice.

"It's amazing…" Bella said feeling the breeze of the gulf clash gently on their faces and silk like hair. Alice placed her cold chin on Bella's shoulder and stared at the horizon.

"This place has changed a lot since I last came" the vampire said calmly. Bella placed her hands on top of Alice's that were still resting on her lower abdomen.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you here… I just can't understand how--- I mean" Bella could not imagine how could someone abandon a being as wonderful as Alice and disregard her as if she never existed, she simply could not find the words.

"It was a different time Bella… People dealt with things in a different manner, I guess my premonitions were a bit too much for my family to handle. Time heals a lot of things believe it or not, I don't hold any grudges against them anymore… the past is the past" Alice said with her tranquil amber haze filled with a sadness she tried to hide.

Even though Bella was not facing the vampire, she knew it had to hurt, but she thought it was best not to put her finger on Alice's wounds… so she changed the subject.

"I'm hungry…" Bella simply said smiling as she turned her head and meet Alice's eyes.

"Well… whatever the princess wants the princess gets. Any cravings in particular?" Alice said politely ready to meet whatever request Bella had.

"Besides you… you mean" Bella smiled and Alice let out a cute laugh, if she could blush she would have… she then kissed her neck yet again. "So flattering… but I yes I meant that in a culinary way"

"Mmmm pizza?" Bella said genuinely and Alice laughed.

"Ok pizza it is" The older girl replied.

THE MARINA – BILOXI – SATURDAY AFTERNOON.

A new day had arrived, the evening was no longer warm, the summer afternoon breeze had arrived and the sun was already setting, both girls were walking in the marina which was the place where they had agreed to meet with Cynthia Alice's niece's daughter.

"Your hands are sweating" Alice said to Bella.

"I know… you'd think it's me the one that was about to meet a long lost relative" Bella shyly smiled while she dried the sweat off her free hand with the fabric of her jeans. The other one was being held by her girlfriend. "How are we going to know it's her?" Bella questioned.

"She said she has blond hair and would be wearing a red shirt… she's also bringing her young daughter with her" Alice smiled.

From a short distance a young woman in her mid twenties stood with her arms crossed, she had long blond hair similar to Rosalie's only hers was a bit more natural. The 5"6 woman was very beautiful… she smiled watching her daughter jump on her tip toes carefully from one wooden block to the next. The little girl was about nine years old, also had blond hair only hers were silk like shoulder length baby locks that blew gracefully along the wind… she had very pale white skin and big almond shaped gray eyes, her little nose pointed up just like Alice's, and a pair of familiar dimples delicately cradled her young smile. Bella's eyes were quickly captured by the little girl, she was dressed in a very eccentric child like way, she wore long stockings with red and black stripes and ballerina shoes. A red long sleeved dress that ended right above her knees, and a ballerina tutu? She thought it was cute and was totally thrown off because she felt like she was watching a little version of Alice. The vampire looked at Bella and smiled… they both walked up to the young woman.

"Cynthia?" Alice said nicely with her up beat melodic voice.

The young woman turned her head and smiled widely.

"Hi! You must be Amy…" She said as she extended her hand. Alice had decided to not reveal her real name in case Cynthia knew about her great aunt's existence and history.

"Yes… it's a pleasure to meet you" Alice hand dressed with red leather gloves met hers. "And… This is Bella…" the woman shook Bella's hand politely and nodded to both girls.

"Likewise… well you already know my name, this is my daughter Jessie" the woman said still smiling. The little girl innocently looked up to meet Alice's gaze. Her eyes were deep and they looked like she had an old very old soul. The vampire smiled and kneeled down to equal the little girl's height.

"Hello Jessie…" Alice said obviously content, her wide smile was giving her away.

ALICE.

_This sensation was amazing I had given up on the idea of ever being able to see traces of my features reflected on another person's face. Jessie stole my dead heart from the first time she laid those big beautiful almond shaped gray eyes on me. I could strongly sense what a fantastic child she was, there was something very different about her besides her wardrobe, it was like I had known this child for a complete century. And oh boy was I in for a big surprise._

Jessie's blond locks dance along the wind while her eyes were set on Alice; she was piercing her with them like she could see beyond her facade. The look in her eyes was tranquil and very honest. She quickly motion for Alice to get close to her, like she wanted to tell her a secret. Alice smiled and complied narrowing the distance between them lending her an ear.

"That's not your real name…" She whispered into Alice's ear innocently.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed; she was in awe but she didn't want to make it obvious to the child's mother.

"Jess be nice please… what did you tell the lady?" Cynthia said in a mildly scolding tone.

Jessie looked up to her mother with her big melting eyes and smiled.

"A secret mom…" She replied easily then she directed her curious eyes back to the vampire and looked into her amber gaze still smiling lightly as if she was trying to figure out what lived within Alice, and she seemed fascinated by whatever she was seeing.

"I'm sorry Amy I apologize… she's a very… SPECIAL kid." Cynthia said in an apologetic tone.

Alice tapped the little girl's nose and smiled winking an eye, inside her mind was trying to place what had just happened, yet Alice never lost composure.

"It's ok… it was indeed a very cool secret huh Jessie?" Alice cutely replied to the girl who did not take her cute eyes off of her. Alice stood up.

"So you say your mother knew mine…" Cynthia asked nicely.

"Yes… my mom always told me they were great childhood friends, and before she passed she made me promise I would someday try to look for her and let her know she always kept her close to her heart" Alice convincingly said. Even though she was lying, she had no other choice but to do so.

"No kidding…" Cynthia said attentive to Alice's words "That's very sweet…: After a short pause she continued. "My mother died about four years ago… she had leukemia" the woman informed the other two.

Alice quickly turned to Bella who was standing next to her listening attentively.

"Oh… Cynthia I am so sorry… I had no Idea" Alice said genuinely. The other woman rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you… that's ok there's no way you could have known" Cynthia responded politely. Alice nodded a long pause fell between them and the vampire quickly tried to soothe the mood.

"Would you ladies like to accompany us for dinner? Alice asked with her high pitch sweet tone. "My treat" Cynthia smiled as well as Jessie who jumped and clapped her hands, she was eager to continue scrutinizing the vampire whom on her side had every intention on finding out what was so special about this new found and intriguing little person.

RESTAURANT – NIGHT.

Bella and Alice sat next to each other and Cynthia next to her daughter Jessie. The restaurant was very simple yet classy and dimly lit. Alice glanced at the beautiful little girl who still could not take her eyes off of her, the vampire smiled and Jessie smiled back, then shyly looked down. Her pale little fingers tapped the surface of the table one by one as if in her mind she was counting something that she could not lose track of.

ALICE.

_This child had me intrigued to an excess. She was so cute, but at the same time there was something very eccentric about her she was obviously one of a kind that's for sure. Oddly enough she reminded me of… ME. It was honestly like looking into an innocent being with the soul of an experienced and wise 80 year old woman. She spoke like she ate books for breakfast, very mature for her short age and her manners were blinding; definitely not like any other child I had ever seen in my entire life_.

"Excuse me… Mom I need to use the restroom" Jessie said cutely tilting her head to the side. Her mother nodded.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Cynthia replied. Jessie shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'll be fine thank you, I just need to wash my hands" the child said as she stood up from the table. "Excuse me…" she said nodding to Bella and Alice who were mute to her refreshing personality. Jessie walked off.

"I'm sorry if she seems a little… different" Cynthia said smiling at the girls across the table.

"No need to apologize… she seems like an amazing and very clever child" Alice replied.

"Jessie has a mild obsessive-compulsive disorder, she is indeed a wonderful intelligent girl, but it can definitely be very challenging at times dealing with her being so complex… my mother used to say she got her odd personality from…" Cynthia stopped herself from speaking the next few words when she realized she was actually talking to strangers. Alice hand squeezed Bella's thigh under the table, she immediately caught on the comment the woman had made, she was obviously talking about her. Bella almost choked on her bite and tried to cover up her reaction. Jessie returned to the table and sat back down on her chair then smiled at Alice. Of course Alice sweetly smiled back as their waitress walked up to the table.

"Is everything ok ladies?" The young waitress said with a polite smile.

"Is everything ok ladies? Jessie repeated right after her. It sounded like she was mocking her, but she was not… this was a reflection of her disorder surfacing. The waitress was thrown off but faked a smile while Alice looked at Jessie and then back to the waitress. Realizing she had just had an outburst the young girl shyly looked down and placed the tip of her little fingers on the edge of the table, the sleeves of the dress ended right on her knuckles, she quickly gazed back up feeling bad, Alice felt terrible.

"Actually… would you bring us the biggest most delicious cup of ice cream you have on your menu please?" The vampire requested as her amber eyes widened looking right into Jessie's who smiled right back at her.

"So where do you live?" Cynthia asked the girls.

"We currently reside in a small town in Washington called Forks" Alice smiled.

"Sounds like it must be cold and rainy all the way up there" Cynthia replied.

"Very… it's a very small place… though truly beautiful"

"Are you sure you are not hungry?" Cynthia asked.

Alice raised her hand politely and smiled.

"I am on a special diet… I'm highly allergic to a lot of things, so I try not to eat out, but please enjoy yourselves I'm fine"

After they were finished with their meal, Cynthia invited the girls back to her place for tea, she wanted to thank them for the nice evening and dinner.

CYNTHIA'S HOUSE – NIGHT.

The girls were seating next to each other on the couch, Bella scanned the simple yet beautiful house… everything was neatly placed and very clean. Jessie was seating on a single chair with her feet hanging. The young girl was staring at the vampire in silence. Bella had noticed that all night the child had not been able to stop staring at Alice, and plus she was already taken with the fact that the kid reminded her of her girlfriend even her mannerisms seemed similar to hers. Bella looked at Alice who was smitten with the child just as she was with her.

"Ok… do you ladies take cream on your tea?" Cynthia said as she walked into the quiet living room carrying a tray with a tea pot and antique cups. Alice smiled.

"Allergic… I'm sorry…" Alice said politely she felt bad. But Bella jumped right in to her rescue.

"I love cream on my tea… thank you" the human said shyly tucking a few strings of hair behind her ear.

Jessie stood from her chair without taking her eyes off of Alice and walked to her with those cute ballerina shoes. She then held her hand, the vampire melted.

"Come with me I want to show you my room" Jessie said calmly then revealing a cute smile to Alice.

"Jessie honey…" Cynthia said.

"It's ok If you don't mind I would love to see her room" Alice said to Cynthia. The other woman nodded and they parted holding hands.

"Jessie be nice!" Cynthia said as they went up the stairs holding hands.

JESSIES BEDROOM.

Alice entered the room right after Jessie… and it was certainly a glance of what the world in her young eccentric mind was like, it was a normal girl's room but many things were mesmerizing, like the way her dolls were dressed and the big collection of different small antique like ballerina's that rested on her night stand, stickers off all kinds… different colors everywhere, one of the most oddly different Barbie houses she had ever seen… obviously customized by the child of course. Alice could not stop scanning the place she felt like she was inside of a children's book… this was unreal and so intoxicating to her. Jessie looked up to the vampire and quickly made her way to her small table that held a cute pink tea set.

"Would you like some tea Alice?" Jessie said innocently while she arranged the little cups to be lined perfectly with each other.

Alice froze, how did she know her real name? Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips curled she was curious! And if there was someone fit enough to get into this little girl's mind that was her.

"Yes… I'd love some tea… please" She said as she walked towards the small table.

"Why are your hands so cold?" Jessie asked concentrated on what she was doing not even looking up at Alice.

"B-Because… I am a little different from other people…" Alice said, she was freaking out but she could not show it, she needed to get to the bottom of everything. She kneeled down facing the young child.

"Like… me." Her gaze met Alice's and slowly revealed a smile.

"Why do you think you are so different from everyone else Jessie?" Alice curiously asked.

"Because other children at school don't see the same things that I see, or hear the things that I hear" Jessie responded. Alice could not relate more, she felt bad for this girl she could only imagine how hard her life was.

"How did you know my name was Alice?"

"Rudy told me…" Jessie honestly responded.

"Rudy? Who's Rudy?"

"He is my friend… He says you can see things like I do" The little girl said with her immensely adorable haze meeting the vampire's.

"You… can see things like… a movie that plays in your head? Alice asked. Jessie's eyes widened.

"So you believe me?" The young girl smiled.

"Of course I believe you Jess…" Alice was in awe… she needed to keep composure though, her eyes glowed brightly as if she wanted to cry but couldn't.

Jessie could see the honesty and transparency in Alice's eyes and found herself slowly opening up. Her gray eyes looked fragile and glowed as much as Alice's did.

"Sometimes my mom cries… and I know it's because of me, she thinks I can't hear her but… I can. They things I say… it's true! Alice I don't lie… I don't mean to hurt them…" Her lips began to curl in an honest pout, her sweet eyes reddened. "I just…" She whispered "I can't help it" Her voice broke in a whimper and a tear ran down her pink cheek. "Sometimes I feel so scared" she gazed into Alice's eyes tenderly as if she dug for all the answers to her questions within the vampire whom by now was heartbroken.

"Oh, Jess…" Alice breathed out, she felt terrible. She could not help it she held the young girl in her long arms and kissed her head, her eyes glowed intensely. Then she parted gently while Jessie sobbed.

"There's something that used to help me whenever I was scared" Alice said smiling and she took her choker off then gently stroked it. Jessie eyes attentively fallowed Alice's hand as she extended her it to the young girl handing her the precious souvenir.

"I want you to keep this close to you all the time and whenever you feel sad… or scared… you hold it tightly and think of me ok? And I want you to always remember that what makes you so different from the others, is what makes you just so very special" Alice whispered with her magic melodic tone adorably.

Alice smiled and caressed the young girl's hear while gazing into her never ending intriguing gray eyes.


	13. Two Is Better Than One

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

Mood Song: Two is Better Than One By Boys Like Girls.

BELLA'S ROOM – NIGHT.

Alice sat on the edge of Bella's bed waiting for her to return from her shower. Her eyes drifted in time. The younger girl suddenly opened the door wearing a towel around her body and her wet long hair hung gracefully on her shoulders. Bella thought it was odd Alice hadn't even noticed she was back in the room, the vampire is usually waiting for her with a knowing look.

"Alice?"

Bella's voice calling the vampire's name broke her intense pensive trance, Alice blinked and turned to look at Bella who was standing a few feet away from her on the other side of the bed.

"Are you ok? Bella said concerned. Alice smiled lightly with a reassuring look.

"I'm ok… I was just…"

"Thinking." Bella finished.

"Yes…"

Bella didn't have to guess much, ever since Alice met Jessie she had been having moments of haze like this one. The vampire didn't respond, instead she went back to her contemplative state. Bella decided to sit next to her on the bed, she placed her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"This…. Sensation, is just so different"

BELLA

_I could only imagine what she was feeling… hell even I was taken when I saw that kid, it was such a strange thing; she had traces of Alice not only in her face… but her behavior. She was a fantastically odd child; I could tell Alice wanted to be able to know more of her._

Bella placed her arms around her girlfriend. Alice smiled and welcomed the touch burying her face in Bella's soaking wet hair; sometimes silent comfort was the only necessary thing. They remained in the embrace for a few minutes.

ALICE.

_If only Bella knew how my desire for her blood as well as her body raged inside of me, it had become second nature for me to automatically block this… incredibly intense need to savor at least a single drop of that sweet… sweet blood that flowed within her again… That hurt. I felt terrible for even entertaining that thought, I knew I would never harm Bella ever; it was difficult but I always kept myself in check._

_The scent that oozed through her skin always hit me unexpectedly… no matter how much time I spent next to Bella, breathing her, kissing her or even making love to her… there was no getting accustomed to this. I always omitted how badly it ached every time we were this close._

_I parted gently… I was always gentle with her, it was something that circled my mind… I wanted her to feel completely safe around me; and my selfless Bella did… even though I had this animalistic desire for her she always found a way to make it passed conflicts; I almost wished she didn't have this trusting nature, I knew I wouldn't harm her… but someone else could. _

_The contrast of her blushed skin against my own pale frozen one was so drastic… I loved my Bella and the way the strings of hair always fell gracefully before her eyes. And so I brushed them off; I could not help but to smile._

"_I love you so much…" as soon as I said the words Bella found her way into my eyes like only she knew how._

"_I'm ready Alice…" I was completely surprised by that statement… she was ready; but the question was what for?_

"_What do you mean you are ready?" I said with as much tact as I could manage. _

"_Let's talk to Charlie right now… I mean why wait anymore?" I could not believe the words that came after that… how could she ever have a slight doubt? "Are you sure you want to be with me forever?"_

_My hands had a mind of their own, they rushed for her cheeks and I pierced her eyes with mine with all I had in me… she obviously needed reassurance and I was more than ready to give it to her._

"_Baby, of course I want to spend forever with you… how can you even question that? _

"_Then let's do it… let's get married… now, let's do it tonight"_

"_Now?" another statement that caught me off guard "Bella sweetheart tonight?" an honest laugh escaped my lips, I could only hope she didn't think badly of it… I certainly didn't think it was funny, I was only trying to grasp on her rush. I felt her grip on my waist tighten; never strong enough to hurt me on the contrary I was the one controlling my strength._

"_Yes… tonight, let's run off somewhere… Canada, anywhere! I can't wait another second, tonight I want to sleep in your arms as your wife" I went weak… she had her ways with me, I could not resist her and honestly I didn't want to. My lips melted onto hers._

"_Is that a yes?" there it was… that smile._

"_Do you even have to ask?" is it possible to get lost inside another? Of course it is… I had made my way into Bella a long time ago and I refused to ever leave._

_Bella launched onto me with such passion, I knew then from that moment on everything would change… forever._

_A vision washed over me, the moment we decided to tell Charlie I could not help but to glance into the next hour. I had to warn her Charlie was not going to give in easily._

"_I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Charlie is not going to be very happy with our announcement" I could feel her body become tense. I knew it had to be difficult for her delivering two huge! News to her father; in the upcoming hours she would wed another female. I tried to reassure her with my embrace._

"_Bella you are not alone in this, I will be by your side" her hands were frozen and soaking wet. I knew she wasn't doubting herself but there was a mixture of fear and raw young love in her eyes._

"_Baby… we don't have to rush this, you understand that right? I am not going anywhere"_

"_I'm ready" and I completely believed her… I knew she was as was I._

_We decided to attack slowly… Charlie was in the living room watching sports center holding a recently opened bottle of beer I could smell it as we opened Bella's bedroom door holding hands tighter than ever before._

"_Are you ready?" I asked her once more letting her know with my eyes that she had all my support. My sweet Bella was terrified as she nodded, I felt terrible sure enough I wanted to be able to take the heat for all this if I could, but I knew this was something we needed to do together._

"_Just don't let go of my hand…" I could never._

_Bella tripped on the last step of the stairs; I instantly placed my hand on her waist and that's when Charlie turned his head to where we were._

"_Careful there Bells…" he said smiling at his clumsy daughter… and my soon to be ridiculously adorable clumsy wife. The excitement hit me hard; this was now a reality._

"_Dad… there's something I… well WE need to tell you" by the time she spoke those last few words his eyes traveled down to our hands interwoven. I could hear Bella's breathing rate rapidly intensify, she went from freezing cold to burning hot, my poor girl was flushed completely._

"_Dad… I…" her introverted nervous laugh as scratched her head nervously let me know this wasn't easy; Bella could barely breathe… let alone speak. Charlie's expression was changing; I thought he was very slowly figuring it all out._

"_I'm in love…" his eyebrows furrowed the puzzle was not so scattered anymore, then the brow furrowing became more like arching… fallowed by an expecting nod of his head. He was clearly waiting for Bella to go on with her speech but she was frozen._

"_You're in love… with…?" I turned my head to see the state Bella was in and boy was she blushing. I directed my gaze back to Charlie who then looked at her… then me… and then he spoke._

"_Alice???" now I was the one loosing composure but I knew that if I gave in to that we would look like a cartoonish joke, I had to say something._

"_Yes sir… we are very much in love" I said as honestly as I could, meaning every word. His jaw slightly dropped, I already knew it would take a good five minutes for him to regain speech so I took the lead._

"_And we are here in hopes we could have your blessing… we wish to get married" Bella's grip on my hand tighten… A LOT; I guess she was coming back to the moment._

"_Tonight" she was back. _

"_Wait a minute, you are in love with Alice and you want to get married… TONIGHT?" I know that was a lot take in… I expected nothing less from any parent._

"_Yes dad… Alice and I will be getting married tonight"_

"_Tonight as In now???" Poor Charlie he needed a hug… or at least a supporting hand._

"_Dad I know this is a lot to dump on you all at once but… This is what I want, this is what we want and we have made up our minds" _

"_That's a lot of information to digest Bella I mean I…" Ok he called her Bella… this is where the part of the vision I had started. "Have you thought this through? You both are so young, what about school? Wha--- this is crazy" He looked so upset and I just felt so bad._

_There was a pause of about five seconds._

"_Dad I will finish school, we have plans of course I won't abandon that" I had a few degrees in my repertoire, and sufficient savings to give Bella a very comfortable life for the next three hundred years but I also could not help to agree more with Charlie on this one, I wanted Bella to finish her studies and focus on doing something she loved._

"_I agree with you Charlie, you can rest assured that Bella will finish high school and I will encourage and support her if she wishes to continue expanding herself._

_Charlie was a very good man, and I knew he had a tender soul; he looked slightly defeated though._

"_Well… seems like you have already made up your mind, you are a legal adult so this is not a question of whether I accept or not, If what you want is my blessing…" Bella was about to collapse, I knew how much this meant to her and by the looks of it I could understand why she thought Charlie would not budge._

"_Then you have it…" I knew that was coming but Bella didn't, she jumped with happiness and ran to her father, colliding with him into a beautiful yet sad embrace. Charlie looked so broken… his dark eyes glowed intensely. As soon as they parted Charlie extended his hand to me, I could not help but to smile and return the gesture… he held me._

"_God girl you are cold" for a small second I forgot about that part, my emotions had gotten the best of me._

"_I was just a little nervous that's all" he laughed… good._

"_Well Miss Cullen, I need you to promise me that my child is going to be safe and happy with you"_

"_Oh Charlie you have my word… I adore your daughter I promise you I will make her very happy" My eyes we locked on her… I could only hope she knew how much she meant to me._

"_So am I invited to the wedding or what?" The wedding. I had completely forgotten about that small detail. Who would marry us at this hour? Who would marry two women in the United Stated at this hour? I thought it was best not to discuss that in front of Charlie I didn't want him to think we had not even planned the location of our wedding._

"We're eloping… just the two of us, we thought it would be romantic… and then we will of course have a planned ceremony for both our families to attend to, we want Renee there also so…" Bella was confused with my blabbing, but if we were going to do this tonight I had to get her out of there and have a chance to explain our present tiny problem.

I closed the passenger door of the car for Bella then made my way inside. She looked unfazed and completely joyful, and opposite to her I was .

"It's 10:09pm where in the world are we going to get married?"

"Vegas baby!" Ok Bella was delirious now… not only our marriage would not be legal in Vegas I refused to have Elvis perform any wedding of mine.

"Bella honey, we can't get married in Las Vegas… same sex marriage is not recognized in the state of Nevada, and you will never catch me at A Little White Wedding Chapel there's just no way.

"I hadn't thought of that…" Just as we were close to giving up on the idea of actually going through with our plans I thought of Carlisle.

"I think I might just be able to find us a Canadian priest" I searched for my phone in my purse and dialed my father's number. Bella looked as confused as ever and I loved every second of it.

"If I make it to Ontario in the next few hours would you please convince Reverend Stephens to Marry me and Bella? The words came out of my mind in such a rush, I'm sure Carlisle was now as confused as my girlfriend.

"Yes… Bella and I have decided to finally tie the knot tonight!" My excitement surfaced once I heard Carlisle's voice on the other line. Until today I didn't know Bella bit her nails, I guess this is finally sinking in on her.

"Have I told you that you are just my favorite vampire in the entire world?" My father always came through for me, he has never let me down and I knew today more than ever he wouldn't begin to do so.

Bella stopped biting her nails as soon as I parted from the phone.

"What?" I just felt like putting on my most clueless face and tease her… just a little bit.

"Alice!" Bella threw her hands on the air and looked at me as if I was the outmost slow dummie ever! I could not help but to laugh, she was dying to know and about to jump me if I didn't drop the joke. Good thing she burst out laughing too, it must be the emotion making the moment just a bit more magical.

"Stop it! What did he say?" I could not hold myself any longer; holding her nervous hands I gave her the good news.

"We can get married tonight in Ontario, but there's just no way we will make it there until a few hours from now" I was slightly disappointed, but I was taken by the fact that even though I had just told Bella that we indeed had the place to see us marry we were not going to be able to make it tonight and she still looked as happy as she did three seconds ago, her smile was at full blast.

"Who says we have to fly there?" Her brow arching tickled an Idea in her clever twisted little brain of course I knew what she meant; and not even my grin could have prepared her for what I would do next.

In the fallowing second I ran out of the car and cradled her in my arms as tightly as I could without hurting her and began to race against time, wind, trees and anything that stood on our path; the universe stood still while at full speed the night was given to us by right… nothing else existed but the rain that froze in time as we crossed state lines and all I could hear was her fetterless heart beating a million miles beyond her existence, her grip on my body was strong. Dim lights grew through the trees; to her they must have looked like shooting stars passing her by in a flash. In the blurry blink of an eye we were there.

Her perfect hair fell on one side of her face as we came to a stop, my beautiful Bella… I gently tucked them behind her freezing cold ears and took her face in my hands gently.

"Are you ok?" she was mute but I wasn't worried she looked extremely happy, her adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she searched for words. I could wait a few seconds… after all what I had just done would take any humans breath from their lungs for a good pair of minutes.

She finally glanced at her surroundings; unfamiliar street lights shook her from her mute trance. She laughed and launched her body onto mine… I knew bruises would soon surface from that.

"Oh My God" She breathed out frantically as I held her in my arms. "That was amazing! I can't believe we are here this is unreal… wow"

"Ok Bella Swan are you finally ready to make me the happiest woman to ever walk the earth?" I had to hold her hands, this sensation was beginning to betray my composure I was static. She placed her hands around my waist making my body tremble.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" and then… what a sweet kiss. We parted and my nose lingered on hers caressing her soft skin.

"Mmmm you smell so good" I relished every second I shared with this amazing girl, I could not help but to feel lucky. I felt my eyes widen as my senses told me her smell was suddenly mixed with another familiar scent. My parents were behind us.

"What… you guys!" I felt complete when I turned to see Esme holding Carlisle, they were staring and flashing us with their gentle smiles.

"This is so romantic" Esme said enjoying every second of Bella's blushing fest.

"How did you know?" I managed to ask, I was too happy to hold back from hugging them.

"Rosalie and Emmet made a bet… I guess Rose won" Carlisle said amused. "Congratulations" he kissed me; then proceeded to Bella.

"Thank you…" my sweet girl had recovered her speech; she was still blushing and smiling with no interruption.

"I'm so happy… I'm sorry Charlie isn't here Bella…" I said honestly… I knew this was somehow unfair for her, but I also knew she was thrilled to have my family accompany us that night.

"It's ok, too bad he doesn't have super vampirisct powers… Is that even a real word?" Bella laughed along the rest of us… it lightened the mood as I thought of my siblings.

"Where are Emmet and Rose?"

"They are inside the chapel; Rosalie wanted to get you a small wedding present and Emmet well you know he must be taking orders from her as we speak" Esme said as we began to walk towards the building.

"This place is beautiful…" Bella was scanning the old stone building. "It's so…. Tuscan" She shrugged and dragged us all into a laugh.

Once we reached the thick wooden double doors and opened them I could see Emmet and Rose waiting for us at the end of the altar, I should have imagined she would do something like this, there were candles everywhere and in her hands she had two single roses. Her smile took me home and I felt this immense urge to break down in tears though I could not. I love my sister. Carlisle motioned with his arm.

"May I?" of course I nodded and he entwined it with mine. Esme placed hers around Bella's and we all began to walk to the altar. I was in such a high and when I tilted my head looking to Bella I could see she was of course blushing and just as happy as I was. My beautiful girl smiled gently at me and again all I could do was feel so very lucky. By the time we reached the altar Rose's beautiful smile welcomed us as well as my sweet teddy bear brother who could not help himself and picked me up in an embrace swinging me around like a small child.

"Congratulations midget" What a perfect time for Emmet's uncalled jokes… he always knew how to make me smile though.

After he put me down he made his way to Bella and did the same to her.

"Welcome to the family sis"

As he swung her in the air, the priest cleared his throat and composure washed over all of us.

"Dearly beloved… we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Mary Alice Cullen; this secret right is given to them and taken willfully. As Isabella and Alice prepare to join their lives; each and every one present has played a part in shaping them to be who they are today. I remind you that no human vows are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume" As we took each word in, I could not help but to fall in love with Bella all over again, our eyes were locked on each other as well as our hands. That amazing smile dazzled me into an infinite bliss.

"I will recite the vows and please repeat after me…"

"Excuse me… I would like to say my own vows to Bella if that's ok of course" I couldn't stop smiling. Reverend Stephens nodded so I continued.

"My beautiful Bella, I will always be thankful for the day you walked into my life. With your amazing kindness and selfless nature you brought my heart back to life. So many times I longed to breathe your breath, longed to see the light in your eyes like I do here tonight. My love for you made the ground beneath tremble… you changed everything and I will always be eternally grateful for that. I love you with everything I am and tonight forever begins… tonight I merge into you for eternity, tonight I become everything you need me to be, tonight I promise to honor, love, care for you until the world stops turning, and the sun fails to set, when my side of the universe is burning, only then, might I forget" her tight grip became looser by the second, her top lip began to shiver lightly and her eyes found the ground as she bowed her head. When I placed my fingertips on her chin to lift her gaze to meet mine I saw she was crying endlessly.

"I love you" I whispered intimately looking into her eyes. I never wished so strongly before on being human again so I could cry with her and relieve the stinging sensation that had taken over my eyes.

When I glanced over at reverend Stephens I could have sworn he was slightly smiling. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Miss Swan I assume you have prepared your vows as well or would you like me to recite them for you to repeat after me?"

I had never seen Bella so secure and confidant for as long as I have known her; it seemed like she knew exactly what she wanted to do and say.

"When I was 5 I had a book, it was my favorite book in the whole world snow white and the 7 dwarfs" Bella smiled shyly and looked at Esme and Carlisle briefly; then she pierced me with her brown eyes again.

"It had a hard cover and it was black, I can't' remember the picture on the front but I can clearly see the one in the back..." she closed her eyes as if she for a second she drifted off to that time.

"I loved hanging on to that book and going through it looking at those pictures inside, I remember how bad I wanted to be inside of it... just because I loved the way it smelled, how different it looked like, that world. I couldn't even read it but I loved it so much..." She sniffed and gently wiped a tear off her cheek letting out a nervous laugh.

"Today I have no idea where it lays. And Alice the first time I saw you… that familiar sensation came over me again. I thought to myself how you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life; you reminded me of her and I felt home again… I felt safe. And ever since that day my dream came true… ever since then it feels like I finally get to live inside my favorite book… with you. I love you Alice, more than words can describe I honestly think I will never be able to find the words to let you know how much you mean to me… and so, tonight I give all of me to you FOREVER. That last word was emphasized with her eyes on mine… it was like she was reminding me how she awaited hopeful for that day she was finally able to taste forever.

I swear if Esme could cry right now she would be bawling… her eyes glowed intensely.

I could not help myself something came over my body and I reached for her blushed cheeks with my hands I had to kiss her. And reverend Stephens coughed and cleared his throat yet again.

"I'm sorry…" I looked up to him with my best "deer caught in the headlights" look.

As everyone laughed, he continued his speech and looked over at Emmet with an expecting look. My poor brother was as lost as ever looking right back at him.

"The rings?" rev Stephens said and I wanted to kick myself; we forgot about that slight detail.

Emmet shrugged looking at Rosalie waiting for her to guide him on what to do… as always. Just when we thought we would have a wedding with no rings my amazing father lifted up his pinky and smiled. On his finger where two small platinum wedding bands with sparkling diamonds all around them. They of course only made it to his knuckles.

"Your mother and I bought these for you a few months ago when you proposed To Bella" They were such life savers… always coming through for me. "Please go on Reverend Stephens" Carlisle politely nodded.

"Miss Cullen as you place the band on her finger please repeat after me"

I, Alice, take you, Isabella, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward.

"I, Alice, take you, Isabella, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward" I could feel my smile fade from my lips… I was lost in her.

"Now Miss Swan as you place the band on her finger please repeat after me"

I, Isabella, take you, Alice, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward.

"I, Isabella, take you, Alice, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward" she smiled like an angel as those amazing words echoed in my ears.

By the power vested in me by God and the state of Ottawa I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Cullen. You may NOW kiss your bride" he finally said with his eyes glaring down at me above his glasses. Everyone broke into laughs and began to clap.

I placed my hand behind Bella's neck and gently pulled her onto my body merging our lips sweetly. I was now kissing my wife… Bella was now my beautiful wife.

And I was hers.

And there it is! Finally their wedding, I had terrible writers block on this chapter so I hope it was of your liking.

Just a note: As the story continues to unfold I will be posting pictures of the characters that come in so you can have a better image in your minds. I have already posted a photo of Alice's great great niece Jessie. Please let me know how you are feeling the story.


	14. Under The Stairs

Mood Song: Under The Stairs By The Birthday Massacre.

After the ceremony the Cullens returned home including Bella and Alice.

CULLEN MANSION – LATE NIGHT.

Emmet and Rosalie sat together on the elegant sofa, his strong arms wrapped around his wife as he whispered into her ear making her laugh; Bella and Alice were standing a few feet away facing each other… the vampire held the human gently and close penetrating her with a deep look full of clear emotion. The nearby stereo played one of Bella's favorite songs.

"I can't believe this actually happening" Alice whispered while she continued to stare right into Bella's eyes.

"We did it" Bella said and smiled gently enjoying every second of the intimate embrace. The human turned to look at the other couple seating a few feet away and stared tenderly. "Do you think we are going to be like them after fifty years?" then she turned back to the older girl.

Alice turned to her siblings and could not help but to smile too then quickly back to Bella.

"Fifty? How about three hundred? Alice continued to smile widely looking into Bella's eyes her eternal gaze glowed endlessly.

"You do realize we can spend the night somewhere else right? Or what's left of it" Alice said looking at her designer watch.

"If I miss another day of school Charlie is going to literally kill me"

"It's late… we should go to bed then, you must be exhausted, I promise we will have our honey moon very soon" Alice said gently tapping the tip of Bella's nose.

"All that matters to me is that we are together… I don't need a fancy hotel room to love you"

"And we will be… always. So…. My fair lady how about we go look at some places after school tomorrow?"

Bella's smile grew in pure honesty.

"Are you serious?" she said hopeful.

"Very… Unless you want to live here; though I'd much rather have you all to myself for a while then we can move back… remember we have eter---"

"You have eternity… I don't" Bella said looking into the older girl's eyes.

"let's not talk about that right now… please? It will come in time… I promise" Alice said gently.

She tenderly narrowed the distance between them to a mere inch; their lips almost touching. Alice knew Bella was blushing by now, the flow of her blood rushing faster echoed in the vampire's ears. The human's eyes fell to the ground; they had never been this affectionate in front of the others, even though Emmet and Rosalie were not watching. Alice's cold fingertips reached for Bella's chin the sweet touch trailed up to her warm lips.

"May I?" Alice whispered her innocently expecting eyes searched for Bella's. The younger girl barely nodded consumed by the intense flushed feeling on her cheeks; she closed her eyes and swallowed. The vampire's eyes fallowed as she gently brushed her lips against Bella's the moment was full of honesty and magic. Alice felt how Bella's body slowly loosened up giving herself completely into the kiss; the older girl caressed her back as they began to dance to the slow song playing on the stereo. After a few seconds they parted, Bella let out a smile while their lips were still touching; her curious eyes looked back to the other two vampires who were now watching them with two wide smiles on their faces. Bella laughed lightly and buried her face on Alice's neck mortified; the vampire laughed and just embraced her then she looked at her siblings blinding them with a cute wink.

CARLISLE'S STUDY – LATE NIGHT.

At the same time Carlisle sat on a leather chair concentrated on the screen of his laptop. His fingers rested on his lips while his puzzled eyes searched the screen intensely; after a few minutes he began to type and clicked play to the video in question. He sat back on the chair and watched carefully.

"This can't be possible" He said in disbelief as he quickly restarted the video and watched again.

The handsome doctor stood up from his chair and walked out the door.

CULLEN MANSION – LIVINGROOM – LATE NIGHT.

Carlisle stood by the stairs trying to remain composed. Emmet and Rosalie acknowledged his presence, while Bella and Alice sat on the love seat, the human holding a photo album while Alice laughed and pointed.

"Alice… Can I speak to you for a minute please?" Carlisle said from the staircase.

Emmet and Rosalie looked at each other, while Alice and Bella looked up… the vampire's smile fading from her face as she saw the concerned look on her father's face.

"Of course…" Alice said then turned to Bella. "I'll be right back ok?" Bella nodded and Alice kissed the tip of her nose, while her wondering eyes followed the vampire as she stood up and walked to her father.

As they were making their way into Carlisle's office, the vampire instructed his daughter to close the door.

"Is there something wrong? You don't look well" Alice said while she complied with her father's request.

"Alice… I know this is your wedding night and this is the last thing you need on your mind, but this could not wait until tomorrow" Carlisle said clearly concerned; Alice's brows furrowed as she made her way towards the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Carlisle you are scaring me… what's going on?" Alice questioned.

"The night of Bella's attack… Do you have any recollection of what happened before she found you?"

"What do you mean what happened… I don't understand… I" Alice shook her head until realization hit her.

"I was going through the surveillance video… and I am deeply disturbed with what I saw, both Jasper and Edward were here that night… what did exactly happen?"

Alice looked down.

"Just let it go Carlisle…"

"Alice… there's footage of you leaving the house bleeding horribly, something obviously happened between you and one of them, I need you to please be honest with me"

Alice stared right into Carlisle's eyes in silence, her breathing was steady and calmed, she was clearly not going to say a word.

"Alice please talk to me… did you and Jasper---"

"No! Jasper would never harm me…"Alice replied interrupting Carlisle who could not grasp on the realization that either one of his children could be capable of commiting such a horrible act.

"If you really want to know what happened that night then I guess it's best if I talk to the rest of the family as well" Alice thought it was time to finally be honest with Bella about what Edward had done that night, after all they were now married and she deserved complete honesty from the vampire.

The Cullen family sat in the living room while Alice held Bella's hand and began to speak.

"The reason why Carlisle has gathered you all…." Alice looked down trying to compose herself, the memories alone of that day hit very hard within her… that night was something she tried to forget with all she had. "If it were up to me I would leave this buried in the past where it belongs" Alice said glaring to Carlisle.

"That night when…" Alice bowed her head then looked at Bella with her expression full of shame. Bella automatically realized what Alice was talking about and tightened the grip on her hand reassuring her. Emmet was seating next to Rosalie, and Esme had her arms looped around Carlisle's. Alice shut her eyes tightly then opened them again.

"The night I attacked Bella… I had decided to come home to clean up right after she fell asleep. I felt very out of place and everything seemed to be just wrong… all I could think about was Jasper… and Edward, how I would be tearing this family apart because of my feelings for Bella… the more I tried to find a solution to this, the worse this consistent shame and guilt became. That's when Jasper came; he was very gracious about everything… he had known about my feelings for Bella for a while and he took it just as I thought he would" Alice took a deep breath as she scanned the five pairs of eyes that were set on her.

"My visions had been off the weeks preceding, I would have scattered images come to me and then disappear abruptly, that's the reason why I did not know Edward had decided to pay me a visit" When the vampire finished Bella's eyes widened and penetrated her.

"Edward was here?" Bella asked.

"Yes… right after Jasper left, the coward decided it was best to get me alone" Alice words were harsh but she remained very calm… steady breathing. Bella's fingers began to twitch and tremble lightly.

"Edward was clearly enraged when he read Jasper's and my thoughts… or I don't know if he heard our conversation; I am not sure…" Alice said still calmed. "Then he attacked me from the back"

By now Emmet was clenching his fist while Rosalie shook him and tried to comfort him; his amber eyes quickly turned black.

"At the time I didn't want to fight him, I felt terrible about what I had done… and by that I was not trying to justify what he was doing, but I just couldn't find the strength to---"

Carlisle looked defeated and deeply saddened just as Esme while they heard the words that fell from Alice's mouth, Rosalie continued to try and calm Emmet down as his breathing became shallower by the second… Bella in the other hand was shaking and tears covered her face while she covered her mouth; all she could do was stare at Alice.

The vampire turned to the younger girl and cupped her face in her cold hands searching for her gaze.

"Hey… please don't cry, everything's ok" she said as she gently wiped Bella's tears away.

Carlisle turned his head to Emmet who's leg bounced up and down in a very rapid motion as a result of the intense state of frustration he was in.

"Emmet… calm down" Carlisle managed to say.

The large vampire buried his face in his pale hands and stood up clearly upset.

"I'm gonna kill him" Emmet said confidently breathing heavily.

"You are not going to kill anyone… this family will not handle this issue with more violence"

Carlisle said with a more defined authoritative tone of voice. Emmet lost it.

"60 years Carlisle we're supposed to be family!" Emmet yelled his frustration and pain had manifested in through rage "Not only is Alice a woman, she is his fucking sister! She is MY sister" He fished shouting and walked off, once he opened the door he slammed it against the wall with fury as he made his way out.

"I'm sorry Carlisle" Rosalie said. "I'll go calm him down" The gorgeous woman fallowed her husband.

Bella broke down even more and fell into Alice's arms. The vampire held her close comforting her while she turned to Carlisle.

"I am going to take her somewhere else for the night… she needs to rest" Alice said clearly concerned about Bella's state. Carlisle nodded while Esme sadly turned around and walked away.

LUTAZZI MANSION – ITALY

In the darkness of a luxurious castle like mansion a beautiful young woman clearly a vampire smoked a cigarette. Her demeanor was confidant flirting along the lines of cockiness; she knew she was beautiful, rich, and dangerous… she had it all but her latest infatuation… the man standing by the window a few feet away from her.

"You know that is a disgusting habit" His calmed cold voiced rang.

"Your ridiculous remarks have become most wearing" Emilia said with her deep British accent. "You… are… boring me Edward" she said as she exhaled the toxic smoke.

Edward grinned then turned around to face the beautiful pale woman with black hair and red eyes.

"I am not your pet Emilia…"

"You claim so smugly not to be a common dog… when the reality is… you can't even kill the woman that ridiculously bland human" Emilia replied confidently grinning.

"Don't talk about her that way… I won't allow y---"

"You won't allow me what Edward? Emilia said placing her elegant pale hand on Edward's neck sensually. "Look what you have become… a pathetic love sick little boy" Emilia's demeanor changed from desire to disgust as she jerked his face to the side and stood up.

"I have racked my brain thinking of ways I can make Alice look like a monster in Bella's eyes…" Edward said, his voice full of jealousy and possession. "I want to break that image… that… ridiculous pristine shrine she holds my perfect little sister in…"

"Maybe she hasn't been properly motivated" Emilia whispered in his ear while Edward could feel the poison settling in his troubled brain.

Ok guys I hope you enjoy this chapter here you got to meet the evil and sexy Emilia I will post a picture of the Lutazzi coven on my profile… reviews are greatly appreciated, it's the only way I can know if you guys are digging the story or not. Peace!


	15. Day Of The Lonely

I am sooooo sorry for the delay you guys!

Mood Song: Take Me or Leave Me By Stanfour.

HOTEL ROOM – PORT ANGELS.

_This almost nomadic existence has always felt like it's borrowed… as if I am a child walking alongside a stranger that holds my hand tightly, innocent eyes glancing up to the adult next to me trying to recruit traces of features I recognize…. Yet, the knot in my stomach continues to grow… the sudden sick feeling a need to purge caused by fear… I might never get to see the ones I love again. _

_That's how I felt like every day for the past eighty six years. I adore my family they are all I have ever known, the ones I can rely on. I've felt guilty for these thoughts and these things… I cannot help it, behind my chipper happiness a very confused stranger sleeps. _

Alice thought deeply as she laid next to a slumbering Bella, the vampire admired the younger girl while she tenderly and very carefully caressed a few strings of her hair. The human slowly opened her eyes slightly blinded by the bright sunlight that crept through the window making the blurry unfocused figure before her glitter intensely.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty" Alice peacefully said smiled.

It took Bella seconds to recognize the familiar melodic voice, she quickly acknowledged her surroundings as the blurry view focused revealing an endlessly beautiful woman… the human smiled and moaned while she stretched her limbs. Alice watched her still smiling and enjoying the display of human functions endlessly. After a short pause Bella could not help but to get lost in the vampire's eyes, Alice's beauty mixed with the breathtaking glow of her skin took Bella's breath away… the human just stared.

"I wish I could watch YOU sleep for a change" Bella whispered looking into Alice's eyes.

Alice quickly lost speech and joined Bella in the trance. Her mouth slightly opened and closed as if words were tickling her lips but she was unable to speak them. The gorgeous woman looked down and grinned, she quickly brought her gaze back up to meet Bella's. The human searched Alice's eyes for a hint that could reveal to her what was going on behind those amazing glowing amber coals.

"Hey…" Bella whispered in an very intimate tone. "What's wrong?" she continued placing her hand on the vampire's cheek.

Alice said nothing; instead she brushed her pale fingers on Bella's arm tracing an invisible sweet line that she fallowed with her topaz eyes… once her fingertips reached the younger girl's hand on her face, she savored the touch intensely.

"You… are the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me" Alice whispered in very an honest tone, it brought unshed tears to Bella's eyes; the girl was simply taken… something was clearly bothering Alice the human had never seen her wife in such a vulnerable state before.

"How am I going to do this?" Alice continued to whisper intimately; she brought her cold hand to Bella's chest and placed it where she could feel her heart beat. Her amber eyes seemed lost in time; then her gaze found the human's locking it.

"I love the life within you…" Alice said as she placed her head on Bella's chest and listened attentively to the sound of her blood flowing through her warm body pumping right into her heart; then she closed her eyes, Bella immediately began to cares her short hair staring at the ceiling; she placed her lips on Alice's head and took in the amazing scent of her short messy locks.

"How could I ever rob you of that? Alice whispered as she tightened the grip on Bella's shirt, she opened her eyes and watched her abdomen gently rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

"Baby…" Bella whispered Alice quickly lifted her head and brought her fingertips to Bella's lips hushing her gently.

"You tell me how can I find the strength to steal the beating of your heart?" Alice said in broken whispers… Bella could see the pain in her eyes; she realized how badly this was hurting the vampire.

"You would be giving me so much more…" Bella quickly replied; her eyes full of tears glowed while her face blushed announcing they would soon fall "Alice I love you… so much… if you take THAT from me then you would take my life" Bella said while her tears finally gave in; there was a mixture of deep honest love, pain and anger in her statement.

"I know that" Alice whispered and bowed her head after a short pause she lifted it again meeting Bella's soaked eyes. "I respect your choice, please know that and I promise you this much… I will give you eternity, but this is it Bella… you are it for me… there would be no turning back after I drain your warmth… your life" Alice said slightly defeated admiring the woman only inches away from her. "Are you completely sure?"

"I am sure" Bella said reassuring Alice, trying to dissipate any doubt that could be clouding her mind.

The moment was honest the seriousness in both their faces revealed how much the conversation meant for both girls. Bella rarely was the seducer, she was a freak at heart but her shy nature held her back so many times she had lost count; this was not one of those moments… she knew what she wanted, her lips searched for Alice's and lured them into a kiss. It started slow and gentle; picking up force as the human's hand began to roam the vampire's curves sensually pulling her down onto her; Alice broke the kiss and stared into Bella's eyes with passion, the younger girl knew her weaknesses and she was exploiting each and every one of them now. Bella's wanting hips began to slowly grind against Alice turning her on. She was shutting all of the vampire sense one by one igniting a ravaging fire within her.

"What are you doing to me?" Alice whispered and could not help but to give in to the enticing sensation between her thighs.

"Kiss me" Bella pleaded she knew what she was doing, and she knew she was succeeding.

Alice leaned closer and compliantly went in for the kiss, only to have Bella pull back teasingly.

"Bella…" Alice whispered letting out a wanting whimper.

The vampire passionately held both Bella's hands against the bed lingering over her. The human arched her body never taking her eyes away from her wife. Alice went in for the desired kiss, her lips colliding against Bella's whom trying to entice the older girl bit her bottom lip; the vampire moaned in the human's mouth making her shiver, seemed like the younger girl's plan was backfiring on her. She melted right under Alice whom began to trace gentle caresses on her chest with the tip of her nose softly brushing her lips wherever her nose trailed sweet passion; once she reached the base of Bella's neck the human's heartbeat quickened and her breathing fallowed shortly after. Alice placed a gentle kiss on Bella's perfect neck; she could feel the flow of her blood racing under her skin and through her main artery. The vampire's mouth watered as she swallowed the venom that attacked her glands.

ALICE

_I wanted her so badly, I wanted to make love to her as much as I wanted to kill her; the animal wanted to bleed her dry and Mary Alice wanted nothing more but to protect her restlessly fighting against the monster… that primal instinct that dozed me. I had learned to control my urges; to be honest I surprised myself at times… six months ago I would have taken Bella's life minutes ago. Whenever one feels this automatically controlled by ones needs seconds are crucial… and so you must make a decision; either letting them dictate your every move and action or you fight to find a better you within_.

Alice swallowed hard, the bitter flavor of the venom was overwhelming; she French kissed the selected spot very slowly sending tickling electricity to every corner of Bella's body. Bella was now shaking… her human life flashed before her eyes; everything began to roll in slow motion… a beeping sound merged from within her ears; all she could hear was the increasing beat of her heart pounding on her head.

BELLA

_This was it… words could not describe how badly I wanted it, but I was scared fear was betraying me and no matter how much I wanted to enjoy every second of this moment I felt lost. Lost in a trance… a thousand scents… a thousand moments… mixed emotions surfaced, I was aroused to the core, I was sad… and happy but most of all I was so afraid._

"Please trust me…" Alice managed to whisper with her lips still brushing Bella's neck, her canines seemed sharper as she opened her mouth and embraced the human's neck.

"Stop" Bella said; her widened eyes stared at the ceiling faithfully. Alice opened her eyes and obeyed Bella's request.

"I can't leave them like this…" Bella said while Alice parted from her neck and searched for her eyes.

"Charlie and Renee… I have to say goodbye" Bella said realizing how serious this was… she was now understanding Alice's fears and hesitations. "I have no doubts that this is what I want… but I ha---"

Alice placed her long fingertip on Bella's lips hushing her once more.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Alice smiled and Bella fallowed "There's no rush love… I am not going anywhere"

Bella placed her hand on Alice's waist pulling her in; the vampire grinned as the human tugged her shirt up… taking it off to expose her wife's perfect pale torso.

JESSIE'S ROOM – BILOXI MISSISSIPPI.

"Jessie honey stop! There are no monsters here" Cynthia said to her daughter and kenneled down .

"Baby listen to me… monsters don't exist" she said with her hands cupping her daughters cheeks.

"Mamma please! You have to believe me" Jessie said desperately "I saw them I swear!!!" her frantic persistence was driving her mother to the edge, she stopped herself right before she yelled at the young girl closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Jessie, I will go downstairs and finish preparing your lunch, you will put your shoes on and try to calm down I'll be waiting… now hurry up you're going to be late for school" Cynthia calmly said and placed a kiss on her young daughter's face… little Jessie's expression was filled with fear and defeat, she only wished her mom would believe her.

"I love you Jess" Cynthia said honestly.

"I love you too mamma" she replied in a soft tone.

Cynthia closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs; while Jessie took a deep breath and turned around to grab her ballerina shoes. As she was placing them on her feet she heard a loud scream and jumped, her gray eyes widened as she turned her head to the door behind her.

"Mamma…" She whispered terrified. The young girl knew the creatures cornering her mother… she had seen them in a vision the night before. The monsters had arrived.

CYNTHIA'S KITCHEN – BILOXI

Cynthia was frightened and being cornered by Emilia's brothers Alessandro and Paolo. Alessandro the taller one grinned mischievously as he scanned her body staring at her limbs like pieces of meat. Cynthia was shaking she quickly glanced to the ceiling hoping with all she had that Jessie would not come down, her sweaty hands reached the counter; Alessandro placed a hand on her beautiful blond hair and tilted his head. Cynthia was disturbed by the touch, eerie Goosebumps crawled through her skin; she had no idea what these men were… they were beautiful, pale and had intense red eyes; she gathered if they were human then they were certainly not normal.

"Don't be a glutton I want to touch too" Paolo said with a psychotic look mixed with a hint of dark cockiness as he narrowed the distance between him and the frightened human, she glanced at both of them and naturally tried to pull back driven by her instinct but there was nowhere to go.

"You are so sexy too bad you have to die darling" Alessandro said with his elegant enticing accent.

"Why do you always have to throw these bloody dramatic lines before breakfast?" Paolo questioned annoyed. Cynthia glanced at the comical display in from of her, all she could think about was he daughter.

"Yeah? Well why do you have to be so fucking competitive all the time?"

"Boys… What have I told you about toying with your food?" Emilia said confidently as she entered the kitchen in all her glory "Pardon them Cynthia, they are… just a pair of teenage chimps" She continued while breaking through her brothers and pushing them away.

The human was frightened and now puzzled, this woman knew her name, she felt invaded and assaulted by the three creatures that were all over her personal space.

"Do you have any questions for me dear? I will be kind enough to give you that" Emilia said as she caressed Cynthia's face down to her neck… then suddenly placed her hand around it and applied pressure.

"Who are you people?"

"We are friends of Mary Alice Brandon… she sends her regards" Emilia elegantly replied with every bad intention, she knew this would hit home.

Cynthia quickly held her breath and lost all colors and just like that Emilia removed her hand from her neck and traveled down to her wrists grabbing them tightly and violently pinning her against the counter; the gorgeous vampire hissed and sank her teeth in her warm flesh, Cynthia let out a terrifying scream… one of those you hope not to ever hear… ever.

JESSIE'S BEDROOM – BILOXI

The young girl was beyond frightened by the scream coming from her mother, he young chest almost exploded due to how her breathing had quickened. Her small hands quickly searched under her pillow pulling out the chocker Alice had given her before she left. The child knew she had to get out of there, or else the rest of her premonition would come true. Jessie climbed out her window and down the latter covered with green vines. As soon as she reached the ground she ran as fast as she could down the familiar street she was still not allowed to cross; not even looking back once.

Later that night the child walked like a zombie, her feet were directing each step by default… she seemed to be lost in thoughts and not even fazed by the dark streets. She looked up and realized she had reached her destination; the train station. She needed to find Alice; she remembered the name of the city she lived in from the conversation the vampire had with her mom at the dinner table. The flash of that vivid moment was broken by a deep voice, the girl felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"It's ok little lady are you alright? A young police man said with a deep southern accent.

Jessie nodded and looked at the police man in the eye.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

The young girl felt a deep pain that based in her stomach and made her fingers and toes feel numb, she wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't… she was smarter than that, she needed to find Alice. So she scanned the large waiting area that led to the ticketing agents seating behind glass windows… she spotted a young woman holding a baby that was standing a few feet away standing in line. Young Jessie pointed innocently.

"She's right there, buying our tickets… we are going to a small town in Washington called Forks… Very… it's a very small place… though truly beautiful " Jessie replied as if she was reading from a book, she recited the same exact words Alice had said that night.

The police man found the cute little girl slightly odd because of the way she talked, he furrowed his eyebrows and smiled.

"Okay that sounds like fun, you should not be this far from your mom it's dangerous"

"Yes sir, I'll go to her now thank you" and just like that she walked off and stood next to the woman.

The police man furrowed his brow yet again and shook his head trying to knock himself out of the trance.

"Boy that's a strange kid" He said to himself and walked off once he saw she was safely next to an adult.

Jessie watched the police man walk off and as soon as he was out of view she sneaked away from the lady next to her. She stood right in front of the large led sign looking up she began to read all available destinations. After a few minutes she ran to one of the counters.

"Excuse me" A young voice rang in the ticketing agent's ears but there was no one standing in front of her.

"Down here" Jessie said waving her small hand. The agent stood up from her chair and looked at the gorgeous girl and smiled.

"Hey there… Can I help you?" The young lady said in a playful tone.

"Hello, I need to purchase a ticket please…" Jessie politely responded.

"Honey I can't sell you a ticket you have t have an adult accompany you…" The woman said in a sweet tone. "Are you here by yourself?" she continued.

Jessie dug in her small pockets pulling out a few hundred dollar bills.

"But I have money ma'am, see?" She said cupping the bills in her small hands.

"I'm sorry darling I can't, where's your mom?" She questioned.

Jessie pointed at the woman she previously signaled to the police man.

"Tell her that she has to purchase these you can't sweetie…" The young woman said with tact.

Jessie bowed her head and turned around with a broken look on her face, she was close to breaking down like any other regular nine year old would, yet she knew she could not. The child walked away from the counter and sat on a cold chair in the large waiting area as a man with both hands in his pockets watched her from a couple of feet away his back was placed against a phone booth.

"Hey kid" The man said scanning the area, for any unwanted ears.

Jessie looked over her left shoulder and saw the man calling for her.

"Give me ten bucks and I'll buy your ticket, I just need something to eat that's all"

Jessie continued to look at the man not knowing what to say… before she could speak the man walked closer to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked slightly nervous still scanning the area.

"To a small town in Washington called Forks…" Jessie said as she looked up the adult in front of her.

"Yeah swell…" The man said "Ok give me the money and I'll buy your ticket" He continued.

Jessie dug in her pockets yet again pulling out all the money she had and gave it to the kind stranger.

"Alright… I'll be right back don't move, stay…" the man motioned to the young girl as if she were a trained puppy; he clearly had no experience with children at all… Jessie nodded and fallowed his instructions.

A few minutes later the man returned with the promised ticket he handed it to her.

"Here you go kid… and here's your change" The man honestly returned everything to the little girl.

Jessie received it all gladly.

"You'll be departing from that gate over there" the man pointed she looked up then right back down to the folded money ball and pulled out a twenty from the small ball of bills he had given her.

"Here's your money sir" she said as she looked up to find no one standing nearby… the kind stranger was simply gone.

Jessie let out a broken smile and looked up.

"Godspeed mamma" She whispered and walked off to the boarding area.


	16. I Need You To Love Me

Thank you guys soo very much for the awesome reviews and support, promise I will finish the story no worries; I hope you all don't mind new characters.

Mood Song: Desperate By Stanfour.

TRAIN CAR – SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDWEST.

Young Jessie rested her forehead on the cold window glass; her gray eyes held incredible sadness while she quietly watched the vegetation outside pass her view in quick flashes. Nothing around looked familiar so far for the last three days she had traveled fifty hours stopping on two major cities… she only had a few more hours to make it to Washington. The lightly wrinkled map circled Seattle to be her final destination on train that is… no friends were made in the long trip to Alice, Jessie tried to be as invisible to any adults as she could, she knew if anyone found out she was traveling alone it would be trouble. Not once in the journey had she shed a tear, she could not wait to see her friend again… the sick feeling in her stomach seemed to vanish with each passing mile… the thought of running to the vampire's arms was the closest thing she had to the home she was forced to leave behind.

Alice held Bella's hand directing her steps and guiding her to the door of the cozy house by the waters she had picked for her wife to see; the place was of course beautiful a fair match to Alice's taste.

"Ok no peeking!" Alice said while holding on to the younger girl's hand whom kept her eyes tightly shut yet could not help but to smile nonstop.

"Okay…" Bella said softly.

Alice opened the door revealing the gorgeous yet empty house. She placed her hand on Bella's waist and guided her to walk in front of her; the vampire then placed both hands on her wife's hips gently resting her chin on Bella's shoulder.

"Ok… you can open them now" Alice said in a soft tone smiling as widely as Bella. The human obeyed gladly; after a few blinks she held her breath and placed her hand on her lips. Alice heard nothing from Bella.

"So… what do you think? You are too quiet don't scare me" Alice said jokingly.

"What do I think? Oh my God… Alice I love it!" Bella responded static as she turned around to jump Alice with an honest embrace. The vampire smiled her cute dimples curled from her lips while she received her wife into her arms.

"And I love you" Alice said to the younger girl's ear.

Bella gently parted from the affectionate embrace still at a loss for words.

"I know it's going to be a bit of a drive each day but…"

"Oh with you at the wheel I think that would be the least of our problems" Bella quickly said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny" Alice said then rolled her eyes. Bella smiled and raised an eye brow.

"You look so cute when you play mad" Bella said nearing the distance between her and the vampire wrapping her arms around her long neck and burying her fingers in her soft messy hair. Their mouths only an inch away the human lost herself in her wife's amber eyes.

"Hey who said I was playing?" Alice said smiling; there was an endless spark in her eyes. Bella grinned as she leaned slightly opening her mouth; capturing Alice's top lip in a sensual kiss… the human's tongue flirted with Alice's inviting her into her mouth, the vampire let the younger girl lead the kiss until her breathing became shallow and was not able to contain herself; her cold hand impulsively reached for the back of Bella's long neck while the other traveled down to the enticing curve right between her buttocks and lower back pulling her even closer to her own body… pressing her pelvis against the other girl's with gentle hunger. The fervent yet slow kiss lasted a few minutes until both parted with eyes still closed the vampire smiled with pleasure.

"And THAT is why I love to play mad… you are the best advocate for makeup kisses" Alice said smugly.

Bella smiled reaching for Alice's hands and turned her back resting against the vampire's front wrapping herself in her arms; shrugging her shoulders in an immense bliss of happiness and disbelief.

"You have no idea how happy you make me… these… things just don't happen to me" Bella said admiring her new empty home; the oversized glass windows held the most amazing view, the night was dark yet the back lights still allowed the deep waters to be seen.

"On the contrary Bella… thanks to you I feel complete for the first time EVER…" The beautiful vampire whispered in her wife's ear still embracing her. "It looks so empty right now but trust me that's going to change drastically… I believe a furniture shopping trip is in order." Alice continued.

"Even though I need nothing more… I can't wait to see all the interesting things you must have collected all through the years" Bella replied enjoying every second of the embrace.

"Ah… wait until you see the antiques I keep in storage" She said smiling.

"You are my most precious antique collectable" Bella joked

"And you continue with your comical remarks… I am so glad I amuse you" Alice said sarcastically.

TRAIN CAR – SEATTLE.

It was around five am, and young Jessie slept looking like a lonely angel curled up on the seat of the now empty train, one of the attendants found the young girl while he scanned each room making sure all was in order and nothing was left behind; to his surprise it looked like someone had. The young man was in his early twenties; he gently shook the child that slumbered.

"Hey… wake up little girl…" The young man took a couple of steps back waiting for a reaction. Cute Jessie slowly opened her eyes realizing her now familiar surroundings; she looked up at the boy in front of her.

"Where are we?" She said trying to shake the tiresome sleepy trance from her eyes.

"Seattle… who were you traveling with? Your parents must not be far come with me let's go to the baggage area" The attendant said while extending his hand to the child. Jessie continued to look at him not knowing how to get out of this one. She motioned with her finger to the young man to get closer to her… he found it odd but complied.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered. The adult nodded.

"I'm traveling alone" She continued to whisper.

"Alone? You mean to say that you traveled over two thousand miles on your own?" The young guy said in disbelief.

"Yes…" Jessie said calmly. "But please don't tell I'm just trying to find my friend that's all" This time the statement was made in a rush.

"How old are you anyway?" The young man asked.

"Nine" She said and he nodded. "And a half" She continued and began to tap the arm rest with the tip of her finger counting; her goal two hundred and twelve, doing all this while keeping her left foot on the ground maintaining the right one still hanging; to the adult seating next to her this seemed the typical behavior of any other nine year old but what he didn't know was that in her mind she had to complete this task successfully or else she would not find Alice. Cause and consequence, a simple outburst of her condition surfacing.

"I can't let you go out there by yourself it's too dangerous… So we are going to have to call the police" The young man said with tact.

"One hundred and eleven one hundred and twelve" She rushed to finish her task "No! Please don't do that… if they know they'll take me to jail… and I don't want to go to jail" She pleaded.

The adult slightly laughed.

"They won't take you to jail…" He reassured the child still amused by her statement. "They'll just find your parents so you can go home" He continued. "Where are they?"

"I don't have any" Jessie simply said, the young man was taken back by the maturity she possessed when she spoke, and behind her sad eyes a very brave soul lived and this was easily visible. He could not help but to kick himself in his mind; the last thing he needed was to entice the child to tears.

"I'm sorry…" He said genuinely. "Who takes care of you then?" He questioned puzzled, it was obvious that the child was well nurtured and very well dressed, she was clean and polite there was no chance she was homeless. Jessie scanned the ceiling trying to find a way to explain, of course she could not tell him the awful truth so she elaborated turning her head to the side where the adult now sat.

"Ever heard of The Sneetches?" She questioned.

The young guy had loosened up without even noticing, he was enjoying the child's company; so his tone became more informal.

"The Sneetches as in yellow Sneetches from the book?" He replied furrowing his brow and smiling.

Jessie nodded.

"I'm a Sneetch with no green star on my belly; so one day Sylvester McMonkey McBean came to my beach and gave me this" Jessie said while reaching inside her pocket then she pulled out the choker Alice had given her. The adult focused on the design of the crest.

"So, Sylvester McMonkey McBean guy gave you that necklace and left with all your money" He said still puzzled to the analogy the child used to describe her present situation.

"No! she didn't take my money… and she is not a man" she replied looking right through his cluelessness.

"Ok I'll make you a deal… what do you say I go with you to the police station so we can find this Sylvester person"

"Her name is Alice" She said.

"Alice" He repeated and she nodded positively. "Ok what's Alice's last name? Do you have her phone number?"

"I don't know and no I don't" She replied.

"Okayyy this should be interesting" He said to his new found realization finding this person would not be easy so there went his morning, deep down he didn't care the child reminded him of his little sister so he extended his hand to her and she smiled.

"She lives in a town in Washington called Forks…" They began to walk away. "It's a very small place though truly beautiful" She continued while looking up at him.

"Forks! Yeah that's a super small place alright" He replied as they continued to hold hands and faded from view.

FORKS HIGH SCHOOL – MORNING.

Bella sat at her table as biology progressed; the seat next to her completely empty. She drifted off in thoughts of her new home and how amazing married life would be like, for the first time ever she had time to concentrate on her own life without having to baby sit after her parents. Her phone buzzed and she snapped from the trance then looked to her backpack the phone was inside it; so she dug for it and pulled it out quickly looking at the screen.

"Charlie" She said to herself. She found it extremely odd that he would call her during school hours; something must have happened to Renee she figured and freaked out.

"Excuse me Mr. Clark I have an emergency call I need to take it" Bella said interrupting the class. The man motioned with his hand rolling his eyes, he obviously could not care less; so the human grabbed her backpack and biology book in a rush then walked out of the classroom.

"Dad what's wrong is everything ok? Bella asked concerned.

"Bella are you with Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Well not at the moment, she is in a different class but why what's going on?" Bella shook her head in confusion.

Bella waved her hand motioning to Alice from the small squared glass window on the classroom door hoping to get her attention. The vampire rapidly caught sight of the younger girl desperately waving; the vampire excused herself and walked out the door.

"Hey… what's wrong? You're shaking" Alice said worried placing her hand on Bella's cheek. The human had no time for all that, so she took the vampire's hand and walked off.

"We have to go I'll explain on the way" Bella said while dragging the older girl along.

FORKS POLICE STATION – NOON.

Both Alice and Bella rushed through the doors of the station; Bella leading the way to Charlie's cubicle.

"Dad!" Bella said breathless.

"Good afternoon Charlie" Alice said politely a worried look washed her face, she was obviously impatient to see the child. "Where is she? Is she alright?" Alice questioned genuinely.

"She didn't want to say a word until she saw you Alice but other than that she's perfectly fine" Charlie confirmed.

Alice sighed in relief.

"Come on I'll take you to her" He said.

Alice and Bella looked at each other and held hands walking behind Charlie.

Charlie opened the door of the office where Jessie sat revealing the girl to Alice and Bella; the child jumped from her chair at the sight of her dear friend and ran into her arms; her small body colliding against the vampire with force Alice kneeled down and welcomed her holding the back of her head.

"Jess…" Alice breathed out; after a few minutes she parted. "Are you alright? What happened why are you here all by yourself where's Cynthia?" Alice questioned frantically worried yet a lot more relieved now that she had the child safely in her arms.

Jessie looked into her eyes without saying a word, they glowed as unshed tears cradled in her eyelids… then she looked up at Charlie still in silence, catching the drift Bella looped her arm around Charlie's.

"Come on dad… Do you have any coffee here?" Bella said; Charlie quickly got the hint and nodded… they both walked out closing the door behind them.

Alice brushed a few strings of Jessie's blond hair off her face and tucked them behind her perfect ears, then caressed her blushed cheek. Jessie stared at the floor bowing her head.

"Hey… what's wrong? Talk to me please… "Alice said in a soft caring tone.

"She's gone…" The child whispered as a single tear ran down her face, she was finally able to let go and cry.

Alice felt her heart break into a million pieces as she saw the child's lip shiver; Jessie looked up revealing her now soaked eyes and cheeks.

CULLEN MANSION – LATE AFTERNOON.

Bella sat on the couch next to Esme while Carlisle stood at the end of the stairway. A few seconds later the vampire looked up to see his daughter making her way down.

"She's finally asleep" Alice said with her melodic voice overshadowed by uncertainty.

"Poor thing she must be exhausted" Esme replied in a motherly tone.

"Alice what are you going to do?" Carlisle questioned calmed yet concerned.

The beautiful woman paced back and forth for a few seconds finally stopping; she closed her eyes and placed two fingers on each temple then shook her head lightly.

"I can't just give her away like some orphan puppy… She's my niece, I… I can do this Carlisle I can raise her as if she were my own, I won't abandon her" Alice said genuinely, and like a ray of lightning realization hit her, she was now a married woman and this choice would affect Bella therefore she needed her to be ok with this; the vampire immediately looked down at her wife who sat next to her mother.

"Bella…" The older girl breathed out locking her eyes on the other girl.

The human smiled and stood up making her way to the vampire in distress, holding both her hands she looked her in the eyes.

"Alice, listen to me… it's ok I'm behind you one hundred percent, I know how much this means to you… so it's as important to me as well" Bella said looking right into her golden eyes; Alice felt moved and would have cried if she could.

"Are you sure about this?" Alice questioned.

"Alice…" Carlisle politely interrupted. "You should think this through, she might have other relatives that can take her in, this life would be far too dangerous for her… once Bella is turned you know it would be impossible for her to control the urges.

Alice nodded and agreed to look further into the matter.


	17. Monsters

Yay I'm back hope you enjoy your read!

Mood Song: Blind By Placebo

CULLEN MANSION – ALICE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT.

Alice laid on her comfortable bed feeling not so comfortable herself, other than the fact of being wrapped in Bella's arms everything else had seemly taken a turn for the worst. The vampire rested her head on her wife's chest; the steady beating of her heart was the only thing keeping her calm… her bright golden eyes stared at the hem of the human's shirt while she gently caressed the soft material.

"I have a terrible feeling about all this, I wonder what Jessie meant by monsters when she described Cynthia's killer" Alice said in her high pitched none threatening tone of voice softly; her eyes In a trance she did not blink once.

"Alice we are not even sure she's actually… dead" Bella replied with comforting intention.

Alice lifted her head to meet the human's eyes.

"We are not certain, but I doubt she would lie about something like that Bella" Alice said.

"I'm not saying she's lying, maybe Cynthia survived the attack…. I mean Jessie says she ran away as fast and quickly as she could; how could she know if her mother actually did… die?" The human said placing her hand on the vampire's distraught face. The older woman immediately grabbed it pulling it away from her face with very limited strength; Bella was not hurt either physically nor emotionally by the sudden action, she was lightly puzzled but understood Alice was in distress; on the other hand the vampire only took said action to catch Bella's attention, so still with the human's hand wrapped by hers she looked into her eyes with determination.

"What if these… "aggressors" were not human?" Alice said looking right through Bella, hoping with the depths of her soul that her last statement was not true. Bella searched for an answer behind Alice's gloomy eyes.

"Vampires?" Bella spat disconcerted. Alice exhaled closing her eyes then she looked to the floor clearly trying to shake off the morbid image on her head. "Why would vampire's be after Cynthia, why the sudden assumption?" Bella continued.

"I am not assuming Bella… her description of these individuals was very precise"

"She didn't actually see them Alice…" Bella responded trying to dissipate the horrid self blaming thoughts she knew were bombarding her wife.

"Bella…" The vampire breathed out in anguish as she let go of the human's hand and sat up from the bed and walked to the window placing her right hand on her forehead and rubbing it lightly then turning around to face her wife, her blushed lips opened slightly.

"This is not a case of overactive imagination… I thought if someone could understand what that little girl goes through it's you." Alice said defensively.

"You're a vampire! She's human" Bella said not as defensively as Alice.

"Traces of my blood run through somewhere within her Bella" Alice was clearly stressed and taken by everything that was happening; her defensive tone was still felt on her last statement. A long pause fell between them; and her features as well as the harshness of her voice relaxed almost immediately. "That night… she knew my real name even though there was no way she possibly could have… She knewI could see the future or at least she knew I had visionsjust like she does" The look in Alice's eyes grew into a plea… she was strong to handle this on her own but she needed to know she had Bella's support.

"So you really think it's possible that she has the same gift that you had when you were human?" Bella said while walking closer to Alice and attempting to appease her by making some physical contact, so she reached for her hands.

"I wish I could answer that with complete conviction and vanquish… any of these doubts I have about my own past… I honestly don't know, but I am sure of one thing Bella… I believe her, she is not lying and if these "monsters" were actually vampires then the event of Cynthia's death has to have some sort of connection with me without question" Alice spoke and as she heard her own words grew more fearful of her present situation, of her wife and the child resting in the net room's safety… if she were to be correct the humans in her life were in great danger, but what she didn't understand was why and who would be after those close to her… even worse the defenseless ones.

Bella immediately rushed even closer to Alice cupping her face in her hands.

"Alice… I know this is all very confusing and I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now baby… but please _please _don't do this to yourself again; if Cynthia is in fact gone it is not your fault" The human stated with much tact and confidence.

Alice furrowed her brows… her body winced with pain, the only thing missing on her gorgeous face were visible tears. For the very first time since knowing Alice Bella saw fear in her eyes.

UNKNOWN HOME – SOMEWHERE IN THE U.S

In the large study of an unoccupied yet fully furnished elegant home were Edward and Emilia, the elegant woman sat behind a large Brazilian rosewood desk, her long crossed legs rested on top of the expensive piece of furniture while with a grin she entwined a silver pen through her pale fingers.

Enraged Edward fiercefully placed both hands on the edge of the desk narrowing the distance between him and Emilia, his strong facial features clearly contorted by the rage the flowed within him.

"I thought we had an agreement" he said clenching his jaw.

Calmed Emilia smugly rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Perhaps you should have trusted someone else with your affairs" She said with her classy accent.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearly annoyed by Emilia's answer.

"You were only supposed to scare her not kill her!" He yelled.

Emilia waved her hand in the air dismissing him and rearranged her position bringing her feet down and seating properly, her eyes now more challenging the cynical grin never washing from her perfect face.

"What can I say Edward, I got… thirsty" She said placing emphasis on the last word.

Edwards swept a couple of books and all objects from the wooden surface with rage.

Emilia watched unfazed by Edward's fit she huffed and yet again rolled her eyes this time in annoyance.

"Christ Edward… stop being such a drama queen screaming "bloody murder" yeah? What started as a mere desire for a quick snog became a taxing hunger" Emilia stated in a slightly sadistic tone her sensual mannerisms still an unmistakable trait in her behavior. "My apologies" She finished sarcastically.

"Your lack of scruples is beyond me" Edward spat still angry yet a lot more controlled.

"Scruples" Emilia said tilting her head slightly to the side revealing a dazzling smile that quickly faded "Are you kidding me?"

"I have never met a creature with such morbid rationalism, your bright intellect is over shadowed by your animalistic lack of control" Edward said dismissively.

"And you are nothing but a sad excuse of a vampire… a disgrace to our kind" The vampire lit a cigarette "You should learn to relax more… I don't know cease the day! Enjoy a little" She replied then took a drag "Take this as a milestone… for the sake of love, or in your case… obsession" She finished with a grin, smoke escaping her lips.

Speechless Edward turned around and exited the elegant room with his conceited attitude, nothing but the sound of the heavy door closing was heard.

"Idiot" Emilia spat.

CULLEN MANSION - KITCHEN – LATE AFTERNOON.

Alice poured water into a glass lost in thoughts as Carlisle entered the room unnoticed.

"Human needs… so basic" Carlisle said making Alice jump, she quickly turned and realized it was just her father.

"Carlisle…" Alice said in a soft tone and turned her attention back to the glass. "Just as basic as ours" She added, the handsome vampire placed both hands inside his pockets and smiled nodding. "Jess was thirsty…" Alice said now facing him.

"You are very out of sorts… this lack of concentration can be dangerous, you didn't even see me coming into the kitchen before I did so" Carlisle said concerned for his daughter.

"If you think my senses are off, you should see my brain… at the moment it is just as decadent" The vampire replied.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"That is my dilemma… I have no idea as to what I should do" Alice said shaking her head feeling powerless to the unknown.

"Whatever or whoever it was that killed Jessie's mother had to have known she was in the house" Carlisle said furrowing his brow with deep concern. "I believe your vampire theory is correct… and you know we can smell human blood from yards… as well as hearing their breathing and heartbeat" He continued.

"So they purposely allowed Jessie to live" Alice added and Carlisle nodded.

"Cynthia was the bait, and her daughter the chosen messenger" Carlisle said calmed yet disturbed.

"Carlisle… do you have any idea of what this means? I have brought an ill plague after those around me and I don't even know why or how… I---" Alice cut herself off by closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead with her hand, a single finger twitching, the only thought of Bella getting hurt made her loose composure. "Carlisle if something happens I swear to God…"

"Alice, you need to remain calmed Bella and Jessie need you alert and ready, they both rely on you… you have to cooperate with yourself" Her father said placing both hands on each one of her shoulders.

The smaller vampire nodded and took her father's words in.

"Maybe it's best to turn Bella now…" Alice suggested.

"I believe that would worsen everything, not with Jessie under her nose… and turning that child into a vampire is out of the question" Carlisle advised.

"Of course not… I could never" Alice agreed to her father's words.

CULLEN MANSION – ALICE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT.

Bella laid with her back on the mattress staring into Alice's eyes, the vampire also laid but on her side… equally lost within the human's eyes caressing a few strings of her long dark hair by this loving her more and more each passing second. The next hours… days or even weeks were not securely granted to them, there was now an inevitable fear… fear of the unknown… fear of consequences… fear of what tomorrow would bring.

"I love you…" Alice said smiling sweetly at Bella. "You are my life" The vampire's eyes glowed with great magnitude, impossible tears stung her eyes.

"And you are mine" Bella responded genuinely. The human then searched for Alice's hand… a brief silence fell between them.

"I need you to please promise me something" Bella requested.

"Anything" Alice said.

"I would trade my life for yours without hesitation… and I know you would do the same for me…"

"But" Alice said knowing these would be Bella's next word.

"But… please promise me that if something happens to me you will not act in disregard for consequences or do something stupid like…" Bella pleaded honestly.

"Like provoking my own death…" Alice added.

"Promise me" Bella requested again.

"Bella…" Alice whispered rolling her eyes. The human gently forced the vampire to turn her head back to face her.

"Alice… please" Bella was more than serious and demanded she would clearly not give up.

The vampire took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment, opening them back again.

"I promise…" Alice said honestly.

The human reached for her wife's cheek with her hand, pulling her down and closer onto her… seconds later their lips collided with gentle depth.

I hope you guys enjoy the update… please review!I need to know what's running through your awesome minds at the end of this.


	18. Note from the author

Ok... I know it is not justified! I have to apologize for my abrupt and extended absence, it prolonged itself to lengths I cannot yet comprehend! I will say many things happened and it was crazy but all is back to normal and I just wanted to let you know that I will be writting and continuing this stories, I do keep my promises and like to finish what I start! XD and I do love this story maybe since I have been away from it for so long and have of course grown in said time... you will find some refrshing difference in my writing, turn of events etc. who knows lets see what comes.


	19. Stuck in a Daydream

Thank you again for taking the time to read this little story

Mood song: Carry You Home By Nashville Skyline

Winter had arrived, the crisp cold air swept from the northern pacific waters made its way deeply into Alice, her blinding face dressed with a wide smile that selflessly cradled a pair of cute dimples on her cheeks, her warm calm eyes facing the sky... wide open, each symmetrical iris perfectly adorned by her thick lashes, delicate ballerina arms stretching into space getting lost in the white, getting lost in her inner bliss, catching a perfect view of the milky sky through a few tall meadows, taking in as much as they allowed, the familiar comfort reminded her just how lucky she felt.

_I could taste each passing snowflake, I felt at peace... another long winter welcoming me, I loved her... the snow, her secrets and her lingering ache, it was times like these that reminded me just how thankful I felt to have eternity... and Bella right by my side. _

Bella silently sneaked behind her wife in hopes of catching her off guard, while Alice's amber coals rapidly broke their deep serene trance, they quickly reached the corner of her eyes... fallowed by a playful smirk, Bella was of course unsuccessful at her initial plan, as soon as the human launched her arms towards the vampire, she gracefully vanished from her vision, Bella now deeply confused searched all around furrowing her brows only for a few seconds, smiling soon after.

"Alice..." Bella said clearly smiling while her deep brown eyes searched for her beloved vampire.

As soon as she spoke, Alice skillfully and effortlessly let herself fall from the tall tree beside them right behind the human gracefully placing her arms around her comfortable and warm waist still grinning playfully.

"Good morning, my fair lady" the vampire said in an irresistibly sweet and charming tone.

Bella closed her eyes weakened by the embrace placing her own two long arms on Alice's, the young human slightly turned her head to meet the other girl's eyes.

"There you are beautiful..." Bella indulged in and meant every single word while her soft lips birthed a light honest smile. "Alice as romantic and poetic as this whole me trying to find you in the eves of winter may seem, I am still in large disadvantage you know" she continued raising an eyebrow playfully never taking her eyes off of Alice.

"Ah... is that so? Hmmm is that a suggestive tone I hear my love?" Alice said catching Bella's hidden message.

"Maybe" Bella responded still smiling with her evocative arched brow.

"Maybe..." Alice sweetly mocked Bella's words between her teeth, placing a soft kiss on her lips while she swiftly turned to face the human, both still submerged in the comfortable embrace.

"I did promise, didn't I?" Alice replied while Bella continued to smile and nodded.

"Well, there will be no breach of said promise; I am a lady of word... if you feel completely ready then I don't see why not" Alice said matter-of-factly. Bella's eyes glowed deeply, suddenly taken by thoughts of her humanity, her dense yet subtle existence; said thoughts making themselves felt in her throat as she swallowed a lump breathing in the falling snowflakes. Alice could see a drop of sadness slowly run through her beloved's face both girls ivory pale the only difference between the two beauties was Bella's intense flush on her cheeks caused by the extreme cold, the vampire's cherry blushed lips agape, her brows quickly furrowed gave away the inner ache burning her chest as she realized what was going through Bella's mind. Alice's hands rapidly reached Bella's face cupping both frozen cheeks in them, piercing her with her warm coals.

"Bella… are you sure you want to do this?" Alice urged whispering visibly concerned, yet fully giving her absolute support. Bella's eyes met the vampire's honestly, certainty overflowed her childlike gaze.

"Without question… I'm ready Alice" Bella said faithfully.

_A few months back Bella and I had agreed on a date to change her, the transformation was in order for tonight and even though I was hoping for Bella to give herself more time it would obviously be a lost cause to try and continue my appeal. I suggested Carlisle to be the one to change her, to which she opposed… she wanted my venom to be the trigger, she was determined, there was no turning back. _

Bella smiled revealing a vision full of happiness and beauty to her wife, that alone injected her some much needed strength.

"I love you Alice" The human whispered, her eyes glowing endlessly. Bella could swear to have seen a pool of tears form in the vampire's blinding gaze.

"So do I my love…" Alice softly spoke, her eyes narrowing just as they did when she smiled candidly.

The instant was perfect, their blushed lips merged sweetly into a hypnotizing kiss. Fading melodies only lovers could hear assaulted their ears with magical bliss. The astonishing scene of beauty contrasted with the coldest winter around their young bodies.

After the seemingly false scare they had with Cynthia's killer being vampires, or even worse vampires apparently out to hurt Alice and those around her dissipated, they all found some much needed peace. Bella and Alice's new house was ready, even though they had not officially moved in, they agreed for their new home to be the perfect place for Bella and Alice to spend the days presiding her transformation safely away from Jesse and any other human for that matter. Bella had just graduated and Jesse was safely living at the Cullen home with the human and the coven; Rosalie had formed a special motherly bond with her, everything was perfect.

CULLEN HOME – EARLY EVENING.

Both the human and the vampire wanted to see their family for the last time until Bella could safely return to the mansion, Bella wanted to have a quiet dinner with Charlie… her last meal, her last night with her kind father, her last few hours as a human. The Cullen household was filled with a new joy, a breath of fresh innocent air the beautiful family sat in their living room.

"Is she ok?" Carlisle honestly inquired about his new daughter in law.

"She is… Of course it has to be difficult, but Bella has made definite peace with all this; I love her determination but It still stings, I have to take her life away from her and I cannot find the strength to make the same peace with that fact" Alice honestly replied.

"Sweetheart, you both agreed… I know it is not an easy step to take, but please know we are here for you as always" Esme said trying to offer some comfort to her beautiful daughter, Alice smiled.

The room became painfully silent, an eerie silence it was… sweet Jesse who sat a few inches across from Alice was lost in an indescribably numbing trance, her gray eyes wide open lost in time and space, Alice could feel something was completely wrong but was not successful on capturing any visions… the rest of the vampires turned to see the young girl something was clearly not right, it was strange how they could feel it in the air, Alice's eyes were faithfully set on Jesse amber drenched in unshedable liquid, panic of the unknown filled them quickly; the moment was slow motion like… the vampire was holding on to the arms of the couch, her pale fingers twitching as a tear fell down the child's eye, her small hands opening to let her teddy bear fall to the ground while she gasped for air, breaking out of the trance and looking right into Alice's expecting eyes she could feel it… the burning fire inside her stomach told her.

"Bella…" The child whispered.


End file.
